Uma deusa entre nós
by Chidory maxwell
Summary: Rafaela é uma menina que comum que é chamada até o santuário mas, será que é taum normal assim?
1. Chapter 1

Todos estavam reunidos na arena treinando, estava um dia quente mas isto não os afetava. Então Camus para de treinar e se senta em um dos enormes bancos.

-Cansou tão cedo Gelinho!

Ele se vira e encontra Milo, com aquele ar alegre e espontâneo de sempre e ao seu lado estava Um e Aiolia que riam da cara de Camus.

-Mas, pelo visto vocês também cansaram.

Eles se sentam junto a Camus e começam a conversar até que percebem uma adolescente observando a arena.

Ela era uma menina com um curto cabelo castanho escuro, os olhos eram de cor rosa e trajava uma calça jeans, um moletom rosa e um tênis preto. Todos os cavaleiros estavam surpresos não era comum ver meninas com aquelas roupas e sem máscara. Então Aldebaran se levanta e vai cumprimentar a garota.

-Olá mocinha o que esta fazendo aqui?

A menina sorri para o cavaleiro e diz:

-Olá me desculpe por atrapalhar o treino de vocês, acabei me perdendo e quando vi vocês treinando acabei ficando impressionada.

-Você não atrapalhou, estávamos descansando...

Antes que ele pudesse continuar, Um e Aiolia aparecem.

-Perdida? Para onde estava indo?

Pergunta o leonino.

-Para a sala do Grande Mestre, precisava falar com Atena.

Eles estranham ainda mais porém Aiolia diz:

-Eu posso te levar até lá se não se importar.

-Eu não me importo na verdade até agradeço. Vocês são os cavaleiros de ouro né?

Ele responde positivamente com a cabeça e em seguida começa a andar em direção aos templos sendo seguido pela garota.

-Ainda não sei seu nome...

Ela sorri e diz animada:

-Eu me chamo Rafaela e você?

-Aiolia.

Rafaela olha para o homem ao seu lado, ele usava apenas uma calca branca, os curtos cabelos castanhos estavam bagunçados e seu corpo estava coberto de cicatrizes e os olhos verdes a fitavam.

-Quantos anos você tem Aiolia?

Aiolia sorri, ela era uma menina bem curiosa, ela era diferente das meninas que viviam no santuário.

-Eu tenho 20 e você?

-16!

Aiolia percebe o olhar de admiração da menina quando esta se depara com a casa de Áries.

-Que lindo!

-Realmente é lindo, esta é a casa de Áries existem mais 11 casas, uma representando cada signo.

-Nossa, então quero conhecer a casa de leão, que é meu signo.

Ele olha para a menina sorridente e diz:

-Eu sou o cavaleiro da casa de leão.

Ela o olha admirada e diz:

-Ai que legal!!!!

Então ele tira da mochila uma câmera e fotografa o templo de Áries.

-Minha mãe irá adorar ver tudo isto!

Ele sorri ainda mais, realmente ela não era como as outras meninas. Eles continuam caminhando pelos templos e a cada templo a menina batia uma foto. Assim que chegam na casa de leão ele anuncia:

-Esta é a minha casa, que você tanto queria conhecer.

Ele estava mais animado e solto que o normal mas, não conseguia ficar sério perto dela. Rafaela então fotografa o templo e em seguida se aproxima do cavaleiro e pergunta:

-Aiolia, posso tirar uma foto com você?

Mas, antes que ele pudesse responder a menina senta no chão, ela parecia muito cansada, em seguida retira o moletom revelando uma regata rosa bebê que mostrava um pouco da sua barriga.

-Como está quente! Eu não agüento mais.

O cavaleiro olha para o corpo esbelto e se sente constrangido mas, em seguida diz:

-Venha comigo!

Ela se levanta com a ajuda de Aiolia e entram por uma porta no final do templo onde dava para uma sala enorme com detalhes em branco, que dava passagem para um corredor onde havia cozinha, banheiro e dois quartos.

-Sente-se eu vou buscar uma água para você.

Ela se senta em uma poltrona e depois de um tempo o cavaleiro aparece com uma garrafa de água.

-Agora você irá agüentar o caminho até sala do grande mestre.

Ela fica hipnotizada pelo sorriso do cavaleiro. Em seguida pega a garrafa e toma longos goles, enquanto Aiolia ficava a admirando.E em seguida eles terminam todo o resto do percurso chegando a sala do grande mestre.

-Aiolia muito obrigada pela ajuda.

-Não se preocupe.

Então ela retira a câmera da mochila e diz:

-Aiolia agora eu posso tirar uma foto com você?

Ele fica surpreso mas, responde positivamente com a cabeça. Não conseguia dizer não para a menina.

Ela se aproxima do cavaleiro e tira uma foto dos dois. Em seguida surge Shun desesperado.

-Senhorita Montez te procurei por toda a parte, Atena esta te esperando.

Ela acena para Aiolia e segue Shun. A sala era enorme e no final se encontrava Atena sentada em uma cadeira que mais parecia um trono.

-Rafaela espero que tenha gostado do santuário.

A adolescente fica chocada, aquela deusa parecia ter a mesma idade que ela!

-Sim, o santuário é realmente bonito!

Saori olha para a câmera nas mãos de Rafaela e disse sorridente:

-Vejo que até tirou fotos!

-Sim, quero mostrar tudo para minha família quando voltar ao Brasil!

Saoria se levanta com uma expressão triste.

-Rafa, venha comigo, tenho algo muito sério para te contar.

OLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! eu espero q vcs gostem dessa fic!! hehehe por favor deixem reviews DDDDDDDD

bjooos a tds


	2. Descobertas

Cap. 2

Rafaela segue Saori até uma enorme sala, suas paredes tinham lindas pinturas dos Deuses, a sala era muito bem iluminada e a Deusa se aproxima de uma mesa onde tinha um livro de capa vermelha.

-Rafaela, você não irá voltar tão cedo para casa.

-Como assim?!?! Eu não posso abandonar minha família!

Saori segura o ombro da menina e diz:

-Você Rafaela não é uma garota comum, você é a encarnação da deusa Hera aqui na terra, muitas pessoas irão tentar te fazer mal e aqui no santuário você estará mais protegida...sua família sabia disso.

Ela não consegue controlar, Rafa começa a chorar, e começa a gritar:

-Eu não posso abandonar minha família!!!!

-Se você continuasse lá poderiam acabar matando-os!!!!

Foi como se apertassem o seu coração, logo ela que era tão dedicada a seus pais era quem os colocava em risco, ela enxuga as lágrimas, ela tinha que ser forte:

-Mas, eles poderão me visitar?

-Não tão cedo mas, poderão sim.

Saori faz algo que não era muito comum, a abraça e diz calmamente:

-Rafa pelo menos eles estão bem, você irá gostar daqui, as pessoas são bem legais.

Neste instante Shun entra na sala e anuncia:

-Os cavaleiros de oura já estão na sala lhe esperando.

Saori se afasta da encarnação de Hera, ela sabia que estava sendo difícil para a menina mas, ela tinha que ser forte, agora não era o momento para fraquezas.

-Venha, temos que achar um cavaleiro para ser seu guardião.

Rafaela se levanta e caminha até a porta mas, Saori volta para pegar a câmera que a menina havia esquecido, mas, ao pegar a câmera ela resolve olhar as fotos e encontra uma com a cavaleiro de leão, e surge um singelo sorriso em seu rosto.

Quando as duas entram na sala encontram todos os cavaleiros com suas devidas armaduras e Rafaela se encanta, eram tão bonitas e os cavaleiros emanavam uma enorme força dentro de si mas, perde a atenção ao avistar Aiolia, seus cabelos agora estavam arrumados e ele havia conseguido ficar ainda mais belo com aquela armadura.

-Cavaleiros quero que conheçam Rafaela, ela é a encarnação de Hera aqui na terra e será o dever de vocês protegê-la.

Aiolia percebe que saga olha assustado para a menina, parecia extremamente chocado com o anuncio.

-Saga está tudo bem?

Ele pergunta segurando no ombro do amigo.

-Não se preocupe Aiolia está tudo bem...apenas... nada! Não é nada.

Saga não se alterava com facilidade e o leonino estava achando isso muito estranho.

Depois de pedir aos cavaleiros que ficassem mais atentos, Saori os dispensou exceto Saga a quem chamou para conversar a sós. Enquanto Rafaela ia para seus aposentos naquele mesmo templo. Ela caminhava calmamente pelo enorme quarto, estava muito quente e por isso resolveu se trocar.

Foi até sua mala e retirou um delicado vestido verde, se trocou rapidamente e resolveu passear um pouca para tentar entender tudo que estava acontecendo. Ela estava confusa e com medo, durante toda a vida ela achou que era apenas uma menina normal e da noite para o dia percebe que é a encarnação de uma deusa na terra? Era tudo muito diferente para ela.

Ela nota um lindo jardim e resolve se sentar lá e observar a bela vista que podia se ver de lá, ela via todo o santuário e se espantou com o enorme tamanho dele, estava tão distraída que não percebeu que era observada por Shaka e Afrodite.

-Ela deve estar confusa com tudo que está acontecendo.

Comentou Shaka preocupado,, enquanto Afrodite o puxa em direção a menina. Ela se vira assustada enquanto o pisciniano materializava uma rosa nas mãos e lhe dá:

-Queríamos saber se você estava bem.

Ela dá um sorriso delicado, e os dois não podiam negar de que a menina era realmente bela.

-Gostariam de sentar aqui comigo?

Os dois se sentam ao lado da menina, e começam a conversar até que Rafaela pergunta timidamente:

-Vocês iriam rir de mim se eu falasse que não entendo muito dos deuses gregos?

Afrodite sorri e responde animado:

-Claro que não! Na verdade se tiver alguma dúvida pode perguntar para nós!

Neste instante Shura aparece e chama Afrodite para resolver uns problemas na vila deixando Shaka com a menina.

-Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar com suas dúvidas.

-Shaka muito obrigada eu adoraria!

Este apenas sorri e diz:

-Você gostaria de saber sobre a deusa Hera não é mesmo?

-Sim.

Então ele se levanta calmamente e em seguida estende a mão para a menina.

-Venha comigo, aqui no santuário existe um templo em homenagem a Hera e creio que você irá achar interessante.

Ela segura a mão do cavaleiro e juntos caminham em direçÃo ao templo, e enquanto caminhavam juntos Shaka pergunta:

-De onde você veio Rafaela?

-Eu vim do Brasil!

Eles andavam conversavam e riam e depois de um tempo finalmente chegam em um enorme templo levemente rosado.

-Como é bonito!E é rosa!!

Shaka ri da menina,.

-Que bom que gostou.Este templo é em homenagem a você, deusa do casamento e da família e das crianças. Esposa de Zeus era tida como a rainha dos deuses.

A menina fica surpresa:

-Ela é tudo isso?

-Sim, venha o templo por dentro é maravilhoso!

Assim que a menina entra no templo sente algo dentro de si apertar, ela se encurva e sua vista fica preta, suas pernas começam a amolecer. Shaka percebe que havia algo de errado e vai em sua direça a tempo de segurá-la antes que caísse no chão.

-Rafa o q houve?

A menina volta a abrir os olhos e diz:

-Não se preocupe, só senti um aperto dentro de mim mas, já estou bem.

-Me desculpe não deveria tê-la trazido aqui.

Ela se afasta do cavaleiro e diz:

-Eu realmente queria conhecer aqui, você não tem culpa. E agora para ser bem sincera eu me sinto muito bem.

Ela se levanta e se encanta ainda mais com o templo que era realmente bonito. Por mais que Shaka não conhecesse muito sabia como a menina estava feliz, e estava gostando muito da garota, sentia que ela era como uma irmãzinha que Shaka sentiria prazer em proteger.

OLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!1 hahaha olha eu aki d novoooooo!!!!!

espero q gostem duh captitulo!!

Haruno krika: olaaaaaaaaaa!!hehehe espero q tenha gostadoi deste capítulo!! obrigado por ler a fic!!

bjus


	3. Uma garota que encanta a tds!

Cap.3

Já havia se passado um mês desde que Rafaela chegara ao santuário, ela havia se tornado muito querida por todos as cavaleiros, principalmente por Shaka e Aiolia que sempre estavam junto a ela. No momento a garota estava sentado em um banco observando os amigos treinarem, fazia muito sol e por isso usava apenas um short e uma regata.

Shaka treinava muito mas, o calor estava começando a fazer-lhe mal, já estava quente mas, o cabelo extremamente longo só ajuda mais.

Rafaela corre para a arena, pega Shaka pelo braço e o puxa até o banco onde estava fazendo-o se sentar.

-Rafinha o que está fazendo?

Os outros cavaleiros haviam parado de treinar para ver o que a menina tinha em mente, a garota fica de pé atrás de Shaka e começa a fazer um trança em seus cabelos e o prende com a prendedor que estava usando.

-Assim você não passa tanto calor!! Eu sei como é ruim cabelo comprido no calor, até 2 meses atrás meu cabelo era na cintura.

-Sério? Por que cortou?

Ela apenas ri e diz:

-Queria mudar meu visual!!

Neste momento o restante dos cavaleiros aparecem e Kanon diz chocado:

-Por que cortou o cabelo devia ser tão linda!

A menina finge estar ofendida e diz:

-Eu sei que sou feia.

Todos começam a rir, Kanon abraça ela e diz beijando seu rosto:

-Eu estou brincando Rafinha! Você sabe que eu te acho linda!!

Ela retribui o abraço e neste momento Mu diz:

-Rafa, faz trança no meu cabelo também?

-Claro Mu!! Sente ai!

Ele faz o que a menina pede e esta começa a trançar o cabelo do cavaleiro enquanto Milo dizia:

-Eu também quero!!

E assim os outros "cabeludos" também pediam para a menina que começava a rir e dizia:

-Ok eu faço! Virei a cabeleireira oficial dos cavaleiros de ouro!!

Todos começam a rir e se divertir sem imaginar que Saori os observava junto a Saga:

-Essa menina é realmente incrível, conseguiu o carinho de todos, até mesmo Mascara da morte se apegou a ela.

Saori olha triste para a menina:

-Como uma menina tão doce recebeu um futuro desses Saga?

Ele olha com um olhar muito triste para a menina que agora trançava os cabelos de Camus e gargalhava com as piadas de Milo.

-Temos que rezar para que ela seja forte o bastante.

Já era de tarde e Rafa e Aiolia caminhavam juntos pelo santuário.

-Nossa que sol gostoso!!

Disse a deusa animada enquanto se espriguiçava, Aiolia diz animado:

-Nem em fale, hoje o dia está lindo.

-Rafa!!

Os dois se viram e vêem Kiki correndo na sua direção, o menininho pula nos braços de Rafaela que lhe dá um forte abraço.

-Chegou cartas para você.

-Muito obrigada querido!

Este lhe dá um beijo na bochecha e corre em direção a casa de Áries.

-O que é isso?

Disse Aiolia olhando curioso para o envelope.A menina esconde o envelope nas costas e diz:

-Você sabia que a curiosidade matou o gato?

Ele se aproxima da menina e diz enquanto tentava inutilmente pegar o envelope:

-Mas eu não sou um gato, sou um leão.

A menina começa a rir e diz:

-Você é um convencido!! Isso sim!

Os dois continuam "duelando" pelo envelope até que a garota diz:

-Ta bom Aiolia!! Você venceu!!

Ele para e diz:

-Viu como eu consigo?

Ela dá um soco de leve no ombro do leonino e os dois se sentam na grama.

-São as fotos que eu mandei revelar.

Assim que ela retira as fotos do envelope, eles olham a primeira foto onde Rafa estava sentada na escadaria da casa de virgem enquanto Saga beijava sua bochecha direita e Kanon a sua bochecha esquerda.

-Hahaha adoro essa foto!!

Ela anuncia alegre.

-Só você para fazer o Saga tirar esse tipo de foto.

Ele brinca, na outra Milo carregava a garota nas costas.

-O Milo é muito engraçado né?

-Você tem que ver quando ele bebe como ele fica Rafinha.

Os dois se matam de rir e continuam a olhar as fotos. Rafa e Shaka cozinhando juntos, ela na escadaria com os 13 cavaleiros, ela abraçada com Saori, Ela deitada no colo de Shura, Máscara da morte e Afrodite, ela sentada entre Dohko e Aiolia, ela sentada com Mu nas escadarias da casa de leão.

-Esse dia foi muito engraçado!

Ele comenta alegre.

Na outra foto Aldebaran levantava a menina (ou seja ela estava bem alta) que ria animadamente,Aiolos puxando a bochecha de Rafa enquanto esta puxava a dele.ela encostada em Camus e a última foto ela e Aiolia juntos, o leonino com os cabelos desarrumados e ela sorria timidamente.

-Nossa! A foto que tiramos quando nos conhecemos!

Aiolia falou animado, ele sente-se feliz em relembrar aquele dia.

-Essa é a minha foto preferida.

Rafa diz timidamente deixando Aiolia constrangido.

-Você foi o primeiro a tirar foto comigo.

Ele sorri para ela, e a menina complementa:

-Nada de ser achar o gostosão viu mocinho?

Os dois começam a rir, ele tinha que admitir, o santuário estava muito mais animado depois da chegada de Rafaela.

-Aiolia eu vou guardar essas fotos lá no meu quarto antes que elas amassem.

Ela se levanta e ele diz:

-Tudo bem, acho que vou para minha casa descansar um pouco, mais tarde eu vou te fazer uma visita, que tal?

-Tudo bem!!

Ela se despede e vai para casa, assim que chega no 13 templo, ela começa a pendurar as fotos em um painel mas, ao chegar na foto de Aiolia a menina olha para o rapaz da foto e cora levemente.

-Aiolia..

Em seguida coloca a foto em um porta retrato ao lado de sua cama e vai tomar um banho.

* * *

OLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

mais um capítulo ai para vcs!!!1 espero q gostem!!

Iodes Malfoy: Olaaaaaaaa!!! hehe q bom q esta gostanduh da história!!! espero q goste deste capitulo !

Haruno Krika: OLAAAAAAA!! Como vc viu neste cap mostra que Saga sabe algo obscuro sobre a Rafaela e o fato dela ser uma deusa.Tb axo o aiolia e a Rafaela fofos.. espero q tanh gostado do cap, nele coloquei os sentimentos de Rafa pelo leonino mas, nos resta saber c ele corresponde né? PPPP jehehehe mt obrigada por ler a fic! bjus


	4. dores de cabeça

Cap.4

Rafaela estava em seus quarto deitada pensando na vida, ela estava deitada na cama, havia acabado de sair do banho e agora ela penas descansava até que a porta do quarto se abre e surge Aiolia, que se atira ao lado dela.

-Falei que vinha!

Ela apenas sorri e olha para aqueles olhos verdes que pareciam a hipnotizar.

-Vamos passear um pouco!! A noite está realmente bonita!!

Ela se levanta e vai em direção ao banheiro:

-Então espere que eu vou prender o meu cabelo.

Ele deita na cama da menina e percebe o mural cheio de fotos mas, o porta retrato ao lado da cama chama sua atenção. A foto que eles haviam tirado juntos... e ela havia colocado em um lugar especial, ele sente seu rosto esquentar.

-Podemos ir!

Ele se levanta da cama e os dois saem da casa. Eles caminhavam pelo santuário olhando a paisagem e conversando, naquele um mês os dois haviam ficado muito próximos.

-Rafa olha como o céu está lindo!!

A garota olha para cima e se encanta, enquanto o rapaz começa a admirar o rosto da amiga. Ele estava confuso, ele sentia algo diferente quando estava com a deusa mas, temia que os seus sentimentos pudessem atrapalhar aquela amizade que eles tinham.

Quando ele se dá conta Rafaela corria na frente e gritava:

-Eu não sabia que leões eram tão lerdos!

Aiolia começa a rir e sem nenhuma dificuldade a alcança e puxa seu braço, fazendo a menina bater contra seu corpo.

-Tem certeza disso?

Ela ria inocentemente, o leonino a abraça e começa a lhe fazer cócegas.

-Hahaha para!

Ele não para, amava ouvir a risada da menina mas, a mesma tenta fugir e se desequilibra e os dois caem no chão.

-Você venceu! O leões são rápidos.

Ela se ajeita na grama e diz:

-Não imaginava que eu ia gostar tanto daqui.

Aiolia se aproxima dela e ela continua:

-No começo eu havia ficado furiosa, tudo que eu queria era voltar para casa. Mas, agora eu sinto que meu lugar é aqui.

Ela se levanta e caminha em direção ao um lago que havia por perto.

-Aiolia...

O leonino ao ouvir seu nome se aproxima, senta ao seu lado e a fita, olhando para cada detalhe do seu rosto, aqueles olhos tão diferentes, aquela pele, aquela boca que parecia lhe atrair como um imã. Ele se controlava ao máximo para não beijá-la e dizer tudo que sentia, pois temia assustá-la e de perder sua amizade.

Rafaela sentia seu coração bater mais forte, ele a olhava de uma maneira diferente, ela estava hipnotizada, mas, Aiolia de repente vira seu rosto bruscamente olhando para outro lugar, ele não podia... ele não queria perdê-la.

-Rafa como está quente né?

Ela abaixa a cabeça decepcionada, ela sabia que não podia se iludir pois, nunca teria o amor de Aiolia mas, ela não conseguia impedir.

-Realmente está muito quente... tive uma idéia!

Ela se levanta e o ajuda a se levantar.

-Rafaela o que está se passando dentro desta cabecinha?

-Isso!

E em um empurrão os dois caem no lago.

-Você me paga Rafa!

Ele dizia enquanto jogava água na menina, eles começam a nadar até que a menina para e pergunta:

-O que é aquilo no meio do lago?

-É uma pequena ilha.

-Vamos até lá!

Os dois nadam até lá e ao chegarem deitam, estavam muito cansados.Porém Rafa se levanta e diz:

-Venha.

-Ahh to com preguiça.

Ela começa a puxar o braço do amigo em uma tentativa frustada de levantá-lo.

-Deixa de ser folgado!

-você venceu!

Ele se levanta e os dois começam a andar juntos até que ela para e diz:

-Um inseto!!!

A menina tinha muito medo, e isso sempre lhe rendia brincadeiras vindos de mascara da morte e milo.Ela abraça o amigo desesperada.

-Calma Rafinha ele já foi embora.

Porém a menina não se move, estava hipnotizada pela beleza do amigo, ele sente um frio na espinha ao notar o olhar dela, ele não podia mais se conter aos poucos seus rostos se aproximam, ela podia sentir a respiração de Aiolia quando sente uma forte dor na cabeça, ela se agacha de dor.

-O que houve?

Ela não conseguia responder pois, sentia muita dor mas, depois de alguns segundos ela volta ao normal.

-Não se preocupe eu estou bem.

-Tem certeza?

Ela responde positivamente com a cabeça.

-Venha eu vou te levar para casa.

Ambos fizeram todo o trajeto em silencio, estavam constrangidos pelo que quase haviam feito na ilha. Aiolia ao chegar em casa deitou em sua cama e dormiu pensando na amada.

Enquanto Rafa olhava pela janela pensando no que havia acontecido, ela sente sua cabeça arder novamente, parecia que sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir ela tenta caminhar para fora do quarto para encontrar Saori mas, antes que pudesse chegar a porta tudo escurece e ela cai desacordada no chão.

OIEEEEEEEEEEEE DESCULPA A DEMORAAAAAAAAAA

entaum... mais um cap p vcs.

iodes malfoy: hahha pois eh ela conseguiu algo MT dificil.. a simpatia do MDM e do Camus. acho que no proximo capitulo ja vaum dar umas dicas do que esta acontecendo cum a Rafa...

haruno krika: o destino dela vai ser complicado mas, ela tem o Aiolia p ajudar PPP. prometo num judiar mt dos dois D


	5. O templo negro

Cap

Cap. 5

Rafa se encontra em um lugar escuro, trajava um leve vestido verde claro, ela não sabia onde estava e sentia muito frio e medo.

-Tem alguém ai?

No mesmo instante tudo se ilumina, e ela pôde enxergar várias pessoas caídas no chão e percebe que uma delas era Aiolia.

-Aioliaaaaa!

Ela coloca o amigo em seus braços e o sacudia tentando acordá-lo mas, ele não se movia e seu corpo estava pálido e gelado...ele estava morto.

-Aiolia por favor não me deixe aqui... não morra por favor...eu te imploro..por favor não me deixe...

Mas, o rapaz não respondia aos seu chamados, ela o abraça e começa a chorar compulsivamente, até que percebe uma bela moça a sua frente. Ela usava o mesmo vestido que Rafaela porém seus cabelos eram loiros e seus olhos verdes a encaravam.

-Encare seu destino...

A menina fica confusa:

-Você o matou, as pessoas que estão próximas a você, principalmente as que você mais ama, você matou...

Entre soluços Rafaela começa a gritar:

-Eu não fiz isso eu amo ele!

Ela olha atrás da mulher misteriosa e encontra os corpos dos outros cavaleiros, ela não conseguia mais se controlar.

-Não! Eles também!!

A moça a encara e diz:

-Aqueles que se aproximam de você assinam sua sentença de morte...encare seu destino...

-Que destino?

A moça toca levemente no rosto da deusa e no mesmo instante todos seu corpo começa a sangrar ela grita de dor.

De repente Rafaela abre os olhos assustada, tudo não havia passado de um sonho. Ela olha para as paredes de seu quarto e começa a chorar, neste instante Saga e Saori entram no quarto.

-Rafa, Graças a Zeus vc acordou! Eu estava muito preocupada.

-Eu...

A menina chorava compulsivamente:

-Eu tive um pesadelo horrível Saori!

Ela a abraça e olha para o cavaleiro. Saga sentia que seu coração estava sendo esmagado, ela não conseguia ver a menina desesperada , queria contar tudo a ela mas, não podia.

-Saga fique aqui com ela, eu vou buscar um copo com água para ela.

Saga senta na cama ao lado dela e a abraça.

-Calma, foi apenas um pesadelo.

-Mas, Saga parecia t!ao real!

Ele seca as lágrimas dela e lhe dá um beijo na testa.

-Tente dormir um pouco.

-Eu não consigo... eu estou com medo...

Ela aperta a menina delicadamente contra seu corpo e ,usando seu cosmo, a faz se acalmar e depois de um tempo dormir. Ele acaricia o rosto da garota e sai em busca de Athena que chorava sentada em seu trono.

No dia seguinte Rafa acorda mais calma, não havia mais tido pesadelos. Ela toma um banho, veste uma roupa e vai encontrar os cavaleiros no refeitório. Mas, ao sair de seu quarto encontra Aiolia.

-Aiolia...

E no mesmo instante imagens de seu pesadelo vem a tona e ela sente vontade de chorar.

-Rafa, eu estava preocupado com vc, Saoria acabou de me dizer o que houve... como você esta?

-Um pouco assustada ...mas, bem.

-Assustada?

Ela começa a caminhar com ele em direção ao refeitório.

-Tive um pesadelo horrível ontem...

-O que aconteceu neste pesadelo?

Ela para, seus olhos estavam mareados e em seguida fita o amado com tristeza. Podia ter sido apenas um sonho mas, a imagem de Aiolia morto havia lhe causado medo e desespero. Aiolia, era seu melhor amigo, a pessoa q ela mais amava naquele santuário... se algo acontecesse com ele... ela morreria.

-Rafa?

-Eu não quero falar sobtre isto Aiolia..

E eles continuam o caminho em silêncio.

-Rafaaaa!

Grita Milo animado ao ver a garota entrar no refeitório. Ela se senta ao seu lado e depois de algum tempo conversava alegremente, se esquecendo completamente do sonho.

Depois da café a maioria dos caveleiros foi treinar menos Camus que começa a conversar coma deusa.

-Rafa, você esta meio abatida aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Só um pesadelo Camus nada de mais...

-Qualquer coisa venha falar comigo...

-Sim... muito obrigada..

Ele caminhava para casa e chama a menina para ir junto.Quando chegam a casa de aquário a menina começa a tremer...

-Camus, sua casa esta muito fria..

E no mesmo instante a temperatura aumenta até ficar na mesma temperatura que estava fora da casa.

-Eu gosto de lugares frios... e as vezes esqueço que as outras pessoas não...

Ela senta em um sofá e Camus em outro e começam a conversar calmamente. Rafa adorava conversar com Camus, ele era muito culto e apesar de ser um pouco frio era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Estava quase na hora do almoço quando a menina resolve ir embora.

-Camus, eu vou indo mais tarde nos vemos...

Assim que sai do templo de aquário sente que algo a chamava, não ouvia nenhuma voz mas, sabia que algo a chamava e por isso vai na direção que seus instintos mandavam... e depois de algum tempo se encontra em um templo abandonado.

Era um templo belo mas, algo nele despertava terror na menina. Aquele lugar lhe trazia lembranças... lembranças que não lhe pertenciam... ela apenas fecha seus olhos e imagens surgem na sua frente.

A mesma moça loira de seus sonhos se encontrava no interior do templo, ela chorava desesperadamente, enquanto segurava entre as mãos um anel dourado... ela beija a jóia, ela respira fundo e olha para os vários corpos que estavam espalhados pelo templo, veste o anel e segura um punhal que se encontrava á sua frente.

-Me desculpe Atena...

E crava o punhal na barriga, Rafa abre os olhos e se encontra em um quarto, Era grande e luxuoso, estava deitada em uma cama azul marinha. E depois de algum tempo a porta do quarto se abre e surge Camus.

-Como você esta?

-Um pouco zonza... como eu vim parar aqui?

Ele a fita sério e diz:

-Você tinha esquecido seu casaco na minha casa e fui devolvê-lo para você mas, você olhava para o além com uma expressão tão estranha...não respondia por mais que te chamasse. Então você foi para a zona das dores do santuário e encarou o templo negro e desmaiou.

-O que é Zona das Dores?

-É uma das partes mais antigas do santuário, foi onde todos os cavaleiros de ouro, há uns 300 anos atrás, foram mortos.

-Mas, o que aconteceu com eles?!

-Ninguém sabe... mas, aquela áreas ficou isolada depois do ocorrido.

Ela tenta se levantar mas, a tontura era muito forte, Camus a segura.

-Fique deitada, já chamei Athena e logo ela estará aqui.

-Eu inclusive já cheguei..

Na porta se encontrava Saori e Aiolia que sente ciúmes ao ver o companheiro de batalhas tão perto de sua amada.

-Como você está Rafa?

-Bem, mas, acho que preciso saber de algumas coisas..

-Que coisas?

-Da moça que se matou no templo negro.


	6. Despedida

Cap

Cap. 6

Saori olha assustada para Rafa:

-Como você sabe disso?

-Foi a mulher do meu pesadelo! E hoje quando estava nu templo negro tive uma visão. Saori por favor me conte o que está acontecendo!!

Athena senta na cama e diz:

-O nome dela era Alana, ela foi a última aparição de Hera antes de você.

-Porque ela se matou?

-Por vários motivos.

-Como assim?

Saori a fita e diz:

-Rafa acho que está na hora de eu contar tudo para você, para que você consiga ter um destino melhor que o dela

Então ela começa:

-A última vez que hera veio para a terra, houve uma grande batalha contra Hefestos que com a Graça de Zeus, conseguimos vencer mas, foi a custa de muito sofrimento. Rafa, Hera possuiu um cosmo muito poderoso para este corpo humano, Alana não conseguia conter todo o poder dentro de si, e durante o combate...

-O que aconteceu?

-Toda essa força foi expelida para fora de seu corpo na forma de uma grande luz verde... ela matou a todos... incluindo hefestos e os cavaleiros de ouro que estavam na batalha. E quando ela finalmente recobrou a consciência, e viu todos mortos, ela se matou.

Rafaela ficou um tempo em silêncio tentando aceitar tudo que havia acabado de ouvir e depois diz:

-Eu terei que enfrentar alguma batalha?

-Eu não sei Rafa mas, esse não é o meu maior temor..

-Então qual é...

Ela segura a mão da menina e diz:

-Como eu disse antes o cosmo é poderoso demais para seu corpo mortal, e em todas vezes que Hera veio a Terra, morreu tempo depois de receber todo o cosmo.

Rafaela soltou a mão de Saori.

-Você esta dizendo...que eu vou morrer?

Saori ficou em silêncio, e Rafaela saiu da cama.

-Rafa, não sabemos e não sabemos se você será forte o bastante. Mas, nós queremos impedir isso a todo o custo, em breve o seu cosmo começará a surgir e então você treinará para aprender a contê-lo e pediremos para Zeus que você consiga.

Rafa sai do quarto sendo acompanhada por Aiolia quando já estavam bastante distantes do templo, o garoto diz:

-Rafa tenho certeza de que você vai conseguir.

Ela se vira e encara o garoto e diz:

-Eu não tenho essa certeza Olia, quando eu tenho essas visões ou coisa parecida, parece que minha alma fica submersa na escuridão..

Nesse instante Aiolia a abraça com força e depôs afasta seu rosto lentamente até encarar os olhos da menina:

-Mas, eu te trarei de volta para a luz Rafa, sempre.

E por mais que sua maior vontade fosse beijar a boca da menina e dizer tudo que desejava, ele se conteve e lhe beijou a testa. A menina sentia seu coração bater mais forte, Aiolia sempre estaria ao seu lado, e por um momento achou que o amigo a iria beijar.

-Muito obrigada...

Eles se afastam, e continuam a caminhar, não importa o que acontecesse, ela enfrentaria com todas as suas forças.

OoOoOo

Já havia se passado seis meses desde aquela noite, aos poucos a menina começara a receber o seu cosmo e por isso começara seus treinos, tendo como mestre Camus, que apesar de ser muito exigente era muito querido com a menina. Aiolia continuava sempre perto da menina, e continuava sem revelar seus sentimentos sem saber que a garota sentia o mesmo.

Rafa desferia golpes contra Camus que se defendia com facilidade, até que um movimentos rápido ele a derruba no chão, só não esperava que a menina segurasse nele. E como resultado os dois caíram no meio da Arena.

Quando Camus se deu conta, estava com seu corpo sobre o da aprendiz, ele podia sentir as curvas da menina contra o seu corpo, e percebeu que seus rostos estavam muito próximos ao ponto de sentir a respiração dela bater em seu rosto. Aiolia que treinava com Aiolos sente o ciúmes ferver dentro de si.

-Me desculpe Camus...

Ele se levanta imediatamente e a ajuda a se levantar.

-Não tem problema, eu que não deveria tê-la derrubado.

Camus olha para a menina, ela estava suada, suja e parecia esgotada. Talvez ele estivesse pegando pesado demais com ela.

-Rafa, vamos para por aqui hoje. Você já está muito cansada.

Ela abre um imenso sorriso e diz:

-Muito obrigada Camus, eu realmente queria descansar um pouco hoje.

Ela se despede do mestre e começa a ir embora quando sente Shaka segurar seu braço.

-Você está muito feliz hoje maninha.

-é que eu decidi que será hoje Shaka, você estava certo eu tenho que arriscar ou vou ficar me condenando a vida inteira.

-Você já sabe como vai falar para ele?

Ela começa a ir embora quando diz sorrindo para o cavaleiro:

-Vou falar aquilo que meu coração mandar.

Enquanto ela ia para casa se arrumar, os cavaleiros continuavam a treinar, até que surge Shina:

-Aiolia, a Saori precisa fala com você.

Ele para de treinar e corre para o décimo terceiro templo onde encontra a deusa com uma expressão séria.

-Mandou me chamar Athena?

-Sim, Aiolia se lembra quando o enviei para a Alemanha para lutar contra uma organização que estava exterminando os aprendizes?

-Sim, eu me lembro..

-Aiolia eles começaram a agir novamente, mataram boa parte dos cavaleiros e dos aprendizes que tínhamos lá. Você precisa voltar para lá para treinar os aprendizes e ajudar a derrotar esta organização. Zeus sabe que eu não queria mandá-lo mas, você já conhece o lugar e tem a confiança das pessoas de lá e por isso..

-Não Athena eu entendo, naquele lugar estão muitas pessoas que eu tenho carinho e farei tudo que for possível..

Ela segura o ombro do cavaleiro e diz:

-Eu sei que é muito difícil para você..

-Athena, eu sou um cavaleiro, minha missão vem em primeiro lugar.

-Então se prepare, amanhã cedo você parte.

-Sim, senhora.

Ele se retira da sala, mas sentia que deixava seu coração dentro dela. A dor era tão grande que Aiolia pressionava a mão contra o peito. Mas, ele era um cavaleiro e sua missão sempre tinha que vir em primeiro lugar, ale do mais seus amigos precisavam de ajuda. Ele caminhou por algum tempo pelo santuário e já era noite quando chegou em sua casa. E lá ele encontra Rafa sentada nas escadarias.

-Rafa, o que você faz aqui?

Ela estava mais arrumada que o normal, usava um delicado vestido azul e usava uma linda tira branca, quando ela se aproximou do garoto ele sentiu o cheiro do perfume que ganhara de Saori e que só usava em datas especiais.

-Olia eu preciso falar com você.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela então segura a mão do leonino que sente seu coração Bater aceleradamente, ele olha para o rosto da amiga e percebe que ela estava vermelha.

-Sim, mas, já aconteceu faz algum tempo. Aiolia, eu gosto de você... e eu gosto muito, posso dizer até que te amo! Mas, você era meu melhor amigo e por isso eu tinha medo de estar confundindo as coisas e que você não sentisse o mesmo por mim mas, depois de conversar com o Shaka eu percebi que devia superar o meu medo, que talvez você sentisse o mesmo ... e eu queria saber o que você sente por mim.

Aiolia sentia que seu coração ia fugir de seu peito, entÃo ela o amava!! A pessoa que ele mais desejava estava na sua frente pedindo para ser amada! Ele não podia acreditar, foi então que se lembrou de sua partida e aquele momento mágico se tornou triste e sem nenhuma magia. Ele acaricia o rosto da menina e diz:

-Rafa, eu te amo e muito. Se você soubesse o quanto eu te desejo, o quanto eu te admiro. Você é uma menina maravilhosa, gentil, amiga... e eu deveria agradecer aos céus por você sentir isso por mim mas...

O sorriso no rosto dela desapareceu.

-Mas..?

-A Saori me chamou hoje, eu serei enviado amanhã ao amanhecer para a Alemanha.

-Como? Mas..

-Lembra que eu havia te contado sobre o tempo que eu passei la? Sobre aquela organização e obre os garotos que eu treinava? Eu terei que voltar para lá e... eu não sei quando eu vou voltar. Talvez eu demore meses ou até mesmo anos... e é por isso que nós não podemos ficar juntos.

A menina começa a chorar, ele não conseguia vê-la sofrendo. Então sem pensar duas vezes ele a puxa para si e toma seus lábios em um beijo terno e delicado, e depois de um tempo se separam em busca de ar. Ele beija a testa da menina e diz enquanto acaricia seus cabelos.

-Rafa, não espere por mim... me esqueça..

-Não! Aiolia eu vou te esperar! Não importa o que aconteça eu vou te esperar o tempo que for preciso!! Farei qualquer coisa para podermos ficar juntos algum dia!!

Ele a segura e diz:

-Rafa me prometa! Talvez eu morra neste tempo, você é muito jovem e tem uma vida inteira pela frente. Eu não quero que se prenda por minha causa! Prometa que vai me esquecer e que seguirá sua vida.

-Eu não posso prometer isso Aiolia...

Ele a segura com mais força e diz olhando fixamente nos olhos da menina.

-Rafa por favor me prometa.

Ele sentia seu coração ser dilacerado mas, era o que devia ser feito. O cavaleiro nota quando a menina o olha com a mais pura dor, com os olhos derramando enormes e dolorosas lágrimas. Aiolia sabia que havia acabado de partir o coração dela.

-Sim Aiolia eu prometo...

Ele a abraça com força e deixa uma lágrima solitária escorrer por seu rosto enquanto a menina chorava em seu ombro. E por mais que seu coração mandasse que ele a beijasse novamente ele a afastou delicadamente.

-Adeus Rafa.

E em seguida caminha para sua casa deixando para trás uma menina com o coração em retalhos.

Shaka, Máscara da Morte caminhavam pelas dozes casas e quando se aproximavam da casa de leão encontram Rafa. A menina estava encostada em uma parede, o rosto encharcado pelas lágrimas, mal se mexia. Shaka se aproxima da menina que o abraça e diz entre as lágrimas:

-Ele vai embora! Ele mandou eu esquecê-lo! Ele diz que me ama mas, que não podemos ficar juntos!! Ele me fez prometer que ia esquecê-lo!! Me fez prometer!!

Máscara da Morte, ao ver a menina naquele estado também a abraça e lhe deposita um delicado beijo na testa. Shaka a toma em seus braços e os dois a levam para a casa de virgem, onde a deitam na cama e a cobrem. E depois de muitas horas de desespero acaba caindo no sono.

Naquela manhã Aiolia subia no avião lentamente, ele olha para trás mas, a menina não estava lá, ele sabia que ela não estaria. Ele havia a mandado esquecê-lo, ele se senta na poltrona e vê pela janela a paisagem ficando cada vez mais distante e junto com ela seu coração.

* * *

Pessoal espero q num queiram m matar por causa deste cap, eu escrevi ele com muita dor no coração. E num c preocupem este num é o fim... ainda tem MT coisa pela frente

Krika Haruno: Oie! Aqui está o próximo capítulo. Ela finalmente entendeu oq eu acontecia com ela. Muito obrigada por estar lendo a fic espero q esteja gostando.

Fabiana-sama: Oiee! ) aqui esta mais um capitulo! Espero q esteja gostando da fic.


	7. Aniversário

Cap.7

Rafa lutava contra Camus bravamente, até que ela lhe dá um chute que o faz cair.

-Camus!! Ai desculpa foi sem querer! Machucou?

Ele se levanta.

-Rafa, não se preocupe eu estou bem mas, em uma batalha de verdade você não pode se preocupar com isso.

-Eu sei.

Ele então pergunta:

-E como você esta? Tem conseguido controlar seu cosmo?

-As vezes é difícil mas acho que agora estou aprendendo.

Ele sorri para a menina e a dispensa, antes de sair da arena ela vai em direção a Shaka e lhe beija o rosto.

-Tchau maninho!

-Eu também quero beijoooo!

Era Milo fazendo a voz mais melosa e infantil que conseguia, os outros cavaleiros começaram a rir.

-Esse Milo não presta mesmo.

Diz Aiolos rindo, Rafa então lhe um beijo barulhento na bochecha e um abraço.

-Melhor assim?

Ele abre um enorme sorriso.

-Muito melhor!

Então ela se despede de todos e começa a caminhar calmamente em direção a 13 casa, e tudo estava indo bem até ela chegar a casa de leão. Ela para e fica olhando para o lugar com um semblante triste, já havia se passado 1 ano desde que Aiolia tinha ido embora e ela ainda sentia muito a sua falta.Nos primeiros meses ela havia sofrido muito, passava boa parte do tempo em seu quarto e havia perdido a vontade de fazer as coisas mas, graças a todos que sempre a visitavam e faziam o possível para animá-la, começou a se recuperar e voltar a ter vontade de fazer as coisas, viver sua vida e fazer o possível para cumprir a promessa que havia feito a Aiolia. Ela encosta a mão na parede como se encostasse no rosto do amigo, ela havia aprendido que a saudade nunca passa que apenas fica menos insuportável.. respira fundo e continua o seu caminho até em casa onde vai tomar um banho e se arrumar, mais tarde seus amigos iriam até sua casa jogar conversa fora como faziam todas as sextas.

Ao sair do banho ela se cobre com uma toalha e caminha rapidamente até seu quarto para escolher uma roupa, depois de algum tempo resolveu usar um vestido lilás que havia ganhado de Saori. E tudo estava bem até sentir todo seu corpo ficar quente, ela olha para suas mãos e percebe que havia um brilho verde entorno delas, sua cabeça começa a latejar, ela se esforça ao máximo para controlar seu cosmo mas, estava muito difícil.

Camus, Aiolos e Shaka já haviam chego na casa da menina e conversavam na sala com Saori até que todos param bruscamente, haviam sentindo o cosmo da garota, e ele estava cada vez mais forte. Todos se levantam e correm para o quarto mas, Camus havia sido mais rápido e chegou primeiro e ao entrar no quarto encontra a menina apertando sua cabeça com as duas mãos enquanto os móveis flutuavam.

-Rafa!!

Ao ouvir seu nome, a menina abre os olhos e todos os móveis caem de volta em seus lugares, a menina começa a cair e Camus a segura.

-Como você está?

Ela dá um sorriso fraco e diz, enquanto os outros se aproximavam dela:

-Não se preocupem eu estou bem,um pouco cansada mas, bem. Foi só mais uma crise, está tudo certo.

Camus a ajuda a se sentar, enquanto Aiolos pergunta:

-Tem certeza? Qualquer coisa nós podemos cancelar o encontro desta sexta e..

-Não se preocupe (enquanto sorria para o amigo) eu estou bem. É só eu ficar sentadinha que estarei bem.

Eles vão até a sala onde a menina senta no sofá e começa a conversar com Afrodite e Kanon que haviam acabado de chegar. Depois de mais algum tempo todos os 12 cavaleiros estavam lá e todos riam e se divertiam, até que Afrodite diz:

-Rafa você está tão gelada! Vá por um casaco antes que fique doente, mas, antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Camus se levanta.

-Eu busco uma coberta para você.

E vai até o quarto da menina, ao entrar fica admirando o local até que olha em uma prateleira a foto de Aiolia, depois de sua partida a menina tirou a foto de perto de sua cama. A vida de um cavaleiro não era fácil as vezes era necessário abdicar até mesmo do amor em nome da deusa Athena.

-Camus?

Quando se vira encontra Rafa.

-Você demorou e eu achei que você não tinha achado a coberta..

Ela abre a porta do armário e diz:

-Acho melhor eu pegar um casaco mesmo.

Camus volta a encarar a foto de Aiolia.

-Estava olhando a foto do Aiolia?

-Sim, já faz tempo que ele foi e queria saber como ele está.

Ela deu um sorriso triste e disse:

-O Olos disse que ele está bem, que ainda não conseguiu acabar com a organização mas, que os treinos com os garotos vão indo bem.

Ele coloca sua mão sobre o ombro da menina e ela continua:

-Sinto muita falta dele mas, eu vou seguir a minha vida como prometi a ele... venha, os rapazes devem estar preocupados com a gente.

Com o passar do tempo Rafa começou a se conformar com a ausência do leonino e até conseguia falar o nome do rapaz sem chorar, e tanto quanto Camus quanto Shaka sabiam que isto já era um grande avanço. Naqueles meses Rafa havia se tornado mais madura e mais responsável, além de treinar também ajudava Saori com algumas coisas da fundação, ficara mais calma e aprendera a se esforçar e dar o melhor de si nos treinos. As vezes tinha dificuldades para controlar o seu poderoso cosmo mas, no fim sempre conseguia, mesmo que ficasse tão cansada ao ponto de não conseguir ficar de pé. Na aparência, seu corpo havia ficado com mais curvas despertando olhares cobiçosos por onde passava, o rosto havia deixado de parecer angelical e começara a ter traços de mulher e os cabelos agora estavam no começo das costas.

Os amigos ficaram mais algum tempo e depois todos foram para casa, amanhã cedo eles tinham que treinar e para isso deviam estar descansados.

Rafa dormia calmamente quando sente algo pular na sua cama, acorda assustada e ao se virar encontra Milo:

-Bom dia baixinha! A Saori me pediu para te acordar.

Ela se levanta e vai até o banheiro, onde escova os dentes e lava seu rosto.

-Mas, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela pergunta preocupada.

-Que eu saiba não... AH! LEMBREII! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO BAIXINHA!

Ele abraça a amiga com muito carinho e lhe dá um presente.

-A menina abre o embrulho e encontra um belíssimo vestido branco.

-Milo ... é maravilhoso!!

Ele sorri e complementa:

-Minha amiga tem que estar sempre maravilhosa! Além disso vai ser divertido ver o gelinho tendo um ataque do coração.

A menina se vira bruscamente.

-Como assim milo?

-Rafa, o Camus gosta de você... ele pode ser frio ao extremo mas, eu o conheço desde que agente era pequeno e posso dizer que ele nunca ficou assim perto de uma garota.

A garota fica extremamente sem graça, Camus sempre estava junto dela e quando Aiolia se foi, Camus a ajudou muito, a consolou e a ajudou a se recuperar mas, ela jamais poderia imaginar uma coisa dessas. Milo escuta alguém o chamar e vai em direção a porta mas, antes de sair diz:

-Calma Rafinha não precisa ficar com esta cara. Eu sei que é chocante... e para ser bem sincero eu acho que talvez você devesse pensar em dar uma chance a ele. Ele jamais a faria chorar.

A menina continua estática.

-Ele jamais me faria chorar...

-Quem?

Ao olhar para frente encontra Saori e Shaka que logo a abraçam e desejam parabéns.

-Mas, então Rafa quem nunca a faria chorar?

Saori pergunta curiosa..

-Nada de mais o Milo que disse uma besteira...

-O milo sempre diz besteras Rafa

E todos começam a rir, Saori avisa que eles fariam uma festa a noite em homenagem ao seu aniversário e que era para ela estar com sua melhor roupa.

-Oba! Eu irei usar o vestido que o Milo me deu.

-Isso!

O resto do dia foi divertido, todos estavam perto dela lhe desejando parabéns, o único que ainda não havia encontrado era Camus mas, com certeza o encontraria na festa por isso ficou mais calma, era sempre bom conversar com Camus.

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando a menina voltou ao seu quarto, nas mãos carregava um pequeno ursinho que havia ganhado de Mdm, o colocou ao lado de seu mural de fotos e foi se arrumar, hoje era seu dia e ela queria estar linda.

Quando já estava pronta viu Shura entrar, depois de abraça-la e lhe dar os parabéns ele elogiou:

-Rafa você está muito bonita!

-Obrigada!

-Vai matar os rapazes do coração!

Os dois começaram a rir até que Shura lhe estendeu o braço e disse:

-Vamos para a festa?

-Hehe vamos!

Os dois vão juntos ao salão que já estava cheio de gente, tocava uma música suave e o lugar estava maravilhosamente decorado.

-Rafa quer dançar?

Pergunta Shura animado, ela responde que sim e os dois vão para pista de dança que tocava uma música maravilhosa. Os dois se divertiam muito até que a menina vê Shina os observando e diz para o amigo:

-Shura eu acho que você devia estar dançando com a Shina.

-Ah Rafa você sabe que a Shina me odeia. E que eu não tenho chances com ela.

-Eu não tenho tanta certeza..

Então ela para de dança com o amigo e vai em direção a Shina, a pega pela mão e praticamente a arrasta para a pista de dança e ao chegar lá, coloca a mão da menina sobre a do cavaleiro.

-Bem melhor...

Os dois coram mas, começam a dançar e Rafa os deixa a sós. Ela senta em uma mesa e os observa dançar, era tão obvio os sentimentos dos dois que tudo que Rafa queria era que eles ficassem juntos, seu amigo merecia uma menina tão especial quanto a Shina.

Ela também observa Marin e Aiolos, outro casal muito feliz. Ela começa a ver todos aqueles casais e se sentir muito só, sente falta de Aiolia. Eles nunca puderam ter uma dança romântica ou até mesmo um relacionamento, tudo isto havia sido negado a eles.

Ela se levanta e vai para fora, se continuasse vendo tudo, com certeza ia começar a chorar, senta nas escadas e começa a admirar o luar, a única testemunha daquele beijo trocado pelos dois.

-O que está fazendo aqui fora sozinha?

Era Camus, ele senta ao seu lado.

-Vim aqui fora para pensar um pouco.

-Pensava no Aiolia não é?

-Sim...

-Hoje é seu aniversário não devia pensar nisso.

-Prometo que vou tentar.

Ele fita e menina sério e pergunta:

-O que você pensava exatamente?

-Eu e Aiolia... por mais que a gente se ame nós não podemos ficar juntos, nós nunca tivemos um momento só nosso, nunca dançamos abraçados numa festa, nunca passeamos de mãos dadas...nós só tivemos aquele beijo que foi uma despedida. Eu queria poder mostrar o meu amor a ele.

Neste instante Camus se levanta e lhe estende a mão:

-Venha, eu posso não ser o Aiolia mas, eu te darei um momento para você chamar de seu.

Rafa sorri e segura a mão do amigo, que a guia até a pista de dança, tocava uma música muito suave e muito romântica. Ele coloca uma de suas mãos na cintura da deusa e a outra mão ele segura junto a sua entrelaçando seus dedos. Os dois começam a se mover, Camus dançava junto a ela, ela podia sentir a respiração do amigo, as mãos dele eram frias e lhe causavam uma sensação boa. Então ele transfere sua mão que estava na cintura para suas costas e a inclina suavemente e logo em seguida a trás para junto de si, e então fala calmamente no ouvido da menina:

-Feliz aniversário...

Ela apenas da um sorriso tímido e repousa sua cabeça no ombro do cavaleiro sentindo seu perfume, permanecem assim por um tempo até que a música termina. Ambos se afastam e ela diz:

-Obrigada Camus.. foi o melhor presente que podia ter ganho... um momento para eu chamar de meu...

Ele continua a segurar a mão da menina.

-Feche os olhos..

Ela o obedece, e ele retira do bolso um linda pulseira dourada e a coloca no pulso da menina que abre os olhos..

-Camus! Obrigada ela é linda...

Ele apenas sorri, neste instante Milo o chama, e ele leva a mão da menina a boca lhe dando um pequeno beijo e saindo para encontrar o amigo. Ela olha para a pulseira e sorri novamente.

-Que lindo o presente que o Camus te deu!

Era Marin, e ao seu lado estava Aiolos e Shaka. Os quatro sentam em uma mesa e começam a conversar animadamente, Rafa sorria muito e estava muito feliz. Quando a festa terminou ela vai até seu quarto e deita em sua cama. Camus tinha sido muito bom com ela e até conseguiu fazer a menina se alegrar. Ela fecha seus olhos e agradece a Zeus por ter um amigo com ele por perto.

* * *

Olaaa pra vcs! aki esta mais um cap! E agora surge um Camus apaixonado! e agora o que sera q vai acontecr? hehehe só nos proximos cap!

Krika Haruno: Eu fiquei cum mt pena deles qd o Aiolia foi embora mas, msm ele tendo ido a Rafa num consegue esquecer... fikei cum mt peninha deles agora só resta esperar e ver o q vai acontecer .. hehe espero q esteja gostando.

Anzula: te fez chorar? haha eu axei q tivesse sido a unica, calma logo o Aiolia aparece na história d evolta! espero q vc estjea gostando da Fic


	8. rapto

Cap. 8

Rafa, Shina e Marin estavam sentadas na frente da casa das duas amazonas.

-Shina e como foi ontem com o Shura?

Perguntou Marin curiosa. A amazona de cobra fica vermelha e diz:

-Foi maravilhoso, nós dançamos a noite inteira e depois da festa ele me trouxe até em casa e..

-E...

Perguntaram Rafa e Marin juntas.

-Nos beijamos!! E foi tão maravilhoso!!

Elas começaram a rir:

-Acho que a minha amiga esta apaixonadaaa!

Exclamou Rafaela. Então Shina segura sua mão e diz:

-Brigada Rafa, se você não tivesse me puxado para a pista de dança isso nunca teria acontecido... muito obrigada mesmo.

Ela sorri.

-Não precisava agradecer! Tudo que eu quero é que vocês dois sejam muito felizes!

Marin entra na conversa:

-E eu? Eu dei apoio moral.

Todas começam a rir, era muito bom conversar com as duas, elas eram alegres e muito divertidas.

-E você Rafa?

-Haha o que tem eu?

-Nos vimos a sua dança ontem com o Camus, foi muito fofo! E olha que tem muita menina neste santuário que morreria para estar no seu lugar!

Comentou Shina animadamente, então Marin segura o braço da amiga:

-E você ainda esta usando a pulseira que ele te deu!!

-Sim, eu adorei o presente.

-Só o presente?

Brincou Marin. Rafa começou a rir:

-Eu adorei a dança também, ele foi muito querido comigo. E por um momento eu consegui não pensar no Aiolia.

As duas olham tristes para a amiga:

-Rafa..

Ela sorri para as duas:

-Calma meninas, eu não vou começar a chorar.Eu percebi que não adianta o quanto eu chore o Aiolia não irá voltar...o que me resta é guardar este sentimento aqui dentro.

Marin Poe a mão no ombro da amiga:

-Isso !

-E como vai você e o Aiolos?

Perguntou Shina.

-Tudo esta indo muito bem, ele é um namorado perfeito e eu amo muito ele.

Rafa aperta a bochecha das duas:

-O papo com as minhas duas amigas apaixonadas esta bom mas, eu tenho que ajudar a Saori. Outra hora eu vejo vocês!

Elas se despedem e a Deusa começa a caminhar em direção ao décimo terceiro templo, hoje não haveria treino e por isso ela poderia relaxar um pouco, mas antes tinha que ir ver se Saori precisava de ajuda.

Ao chegar encontra Saori sentada em seu trono olhando pela janela.

-Oi Saori, precisa de alguma coisa?

Ela olha para a amiga e responde:

-Hoje não, obrigada Rafa.

-Então eu vou passear pelo santuário. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Hoje parecia seu dia de sorte, não precisava fazer nada o dia inteiro! E como esses dias eram raros ela ia aproveitar bastante. Foi até seu quarto e pegou um livro e foi em busca de um lugar perfeito para sua leitura, passou pela arena onde algumas crianças treinavam. Eram tão novos e já passavam por várias provas de fogo, Rafa se perguntava se eles não brincavam as vezes. Como sua curiosidade falou mais alto ela se aproximou e ficou observando o treino. Os meninos receberam uma folga e foram todos se sentar para descansar, porém um garoto que devia ter uns oito anos se aproxima.

-Moça você é Hera, a deusa amiga de Athena!

Ela sorri e passa a mão nos cabelos negro do menino:

-Sim mas, pode me chamar de Rafa.

Neste instante mais dois garotos aparecem.

-Uaaau você que é Hera! Deve ser tão legal!!

O menino que respondeu isso parecia ter uns seis anos e devia ser o mais novinho. E quando Rafa se deu conta estava cercada de crianças que conversavam com ela.

-Eu quero me tornar um cavaleiro tão poderoso quanto o Milo.

Afirmava um garotinho.

-Eu quero ser igual ao mestre Aiolos. Ele é o melhor.

Era divertido para ela, ver como seus amigos eram idolatrados por aquelas crianças. Eles eram um exemplo, um objetivo, eles eram os sonhos deles. Todos falavam sobre os cavaleiros que queriam ser quando crescerem até que um chama a sua atenção.

-Eu quero ser igual ao Aiolia de leão!!

A Deusa olha para ele curiosa:

-Sério?

Devia ter mesma idade daquele garotinho mais novinho, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes e fisicamente lembrava muito Aiolia.

-Sim! Ele é o mais corajoso de todos! E assim eu poderei proteger você e a deusa Athena.

Ela acaricia o rosto dos menino que se aconchega em seu colo, Aiolia ficaria tão orgulhoso de ouvir isso. Era uma pena ele não estar lá para ouvir. Passado mais um tempo Aiolos e outro cavaleiros surgem:

-Vamos! É hora de voltar para o treino.

Todas as crianças correm para a arena, menos o "mini Aiolia" que estava adormecido em seu colo.

-As crianças gostaram de você.

Comenta Aiolos sorridente.

-Sim, mas, elas também admiram muito vocês. E eu esse garotinho acabou dormindo.

-Este é o Fáris, ele é muito novinho ainda não pode treinar mas, adora vir aqui assistir e tentar imitar os outros.

-Quantos anos ele tem?

-Cinco.

Rafa olha para o menino com muito carinho.

-É melhor ele ir para casa.

Aiolos responde calmamente:

-Ele mora nos dormitórios com os outros.

-Ele é órfão?

-A maioria de nós é.

Rafa fica observando o menininho, era tão novinho e já tinha um grande e perigoso destino o aguardando.

-Ele se parece muito com meu irmão né?

-Sim, e ele quer ser que nem o Aiolia quando crescer,

-Sim , ele admira muito o Aiolia.

Rafa se levanta com os garotinho nos braços.

-Aiolos se importa se eu o levar para o dormitório? Ele parece cansado,

-Pode sim, sabe onde fica né?

Ela afirma com a cabeça e se despede do cavaleiro, depois de pouco tempo ela chega no dormitório, o deita delicadamente em uma cama , o cobre e lhe deposita um beijo na testa.

-Hera...

-Sim Fáris?

-Um dia eu serei um cavaleiro né?

-Claro que será, tão corajoso quanto Aiolia..

-E eu protegerei Athena e Hera...

E logo em seguida o garotinho volta a dormir e Rafa volta para casa. Ela pensa em como deveria ser maravilhoso ter um filho e então uma pergunta lhe assusta: Será que uma deusa podia casar e ter filhos? Durante todo o trajeto ficou pensando nisso e quando se deu conta já estava em casa.

Ela se senta nas escadarias e começa a ler, já estava escurecendo quando escuta um barulho, era a voz de Saori:

-Rafa, o que está lendo?

-Um livro sobre história.

A Athena se sentou ao seu lado.

-Rafa, você agora tem 17 anos e é praticamente uma mulher... eu não acho mais adequado você ir até a arena treinar junto com os cavaleiros de ouro.

-Mas Athena por que?

-Rafa você esta virando uma mulher e não é adequado uma mulher ficar lutando, você tem chamado a atenção de muitos soldados e homens que estão tendo outras intenções. Você é uma Deusa e (segura o braço da menina que tinha hematomas)... uma deusa não deve estar toda feriada devido a brigas.

-Mas e o meu cosmo?

-Você conseguiu ter controle sobre ele então por enquanto não será necessário mais nada.

-Eu entendo.

Então Saori se levanta e diz:

-Rafa eu vou até a meu quarto, qualquer coisa me chame.

Assim que Athena Saiu, Rafa voltou a ler e estava tudo bem até ouvir um barulho, ela sente cosmos desconhecidos na casa. Ela se levanta lentamente, olhando para todos os lados tentando localizar os intrusos. Ela caminha até o meio da sala mas, antes que pudesse chamar alguém coloca um pano sobre sua boca, tudo começa a escurecer, suas pernas amolecem e antes de perde a consciência usa seu cosmo pedindo socorro a Camus.

Camus se encontrava na casa de touro junto com os outros cavaleiros, conversavam sobre banalidades quando eles escutam o chamado desesperado da menina, todos correm em direção ao 13 tempo mas, a menina já não estava mais lá.


	9. promessas

Cap. 9 Promessa

Camus estava sentado no sofá do 13 templo, seu rosto estava sério, apertava suas mãos com força. Se culpava por não te chegado a tempo, e agora ela estava desaparecida! Eles nem sentiam o cosmo da garota, não sabia nem se ela estava bem! Os outros cavaleiros que estavam perto dele tentando encontrar algo que indicasse onde a garota podia estar... mas, não encontraram nada.

-Athena você não ouviu nada?

Perguntou Milo angustiado.

-Infelizmente não Milo.

Marin e Shina ao saber do ocorrido também correram para lá, elas tentavam acalmar Saori que estava muito deprimida. Até que Marin fita o cavaleiro de aquário assustada:

-Camus...

Todos se viram, Camus apertara suas mãos com tanta força que estas começaram a sangrar e ele continuava a fitar a porta do quarto da menina.

-Camus!

E só então o cavaleiro percebe o que estava acontecendo, ele relaxa a mãos e vai até o banheiro para se limpar.

-Eu nunca vi o Camus assim..

Comentou Shura, o amigo sempre fora muito fechado e frio, e era muito difícil as vezes saber o que ele estava sentindo. Mas, naquela noite ele sabia, Camus estava com ódio, dele mesmo e de quem teria feito mal a Rafa.

Rafa acorda, estava deitada no chão frio, ela se levanta rapidamente e corre em direção a porta, tenta abri-la mas, estava trancada. Ela senta no chão e começa a chorar.

Os cavaleiros continuavam no décimo terceiro templo, já estavam perdendo as esperanças, quando Shina:

-Zeus!!

-O que houve Shina?

Pergunta Shura.

-Acho que sei onde a Rafa pode estar!

Camus levanta do sofá no mesmo instante:

-Onde?

-Me sigam, rápido! Antes que seja tarde demais!

Rafa, abraçava suas pernas, seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto que a menina havia chorado. Quando de repente escuta um barulho, a porta de se abre e surgem cinco homens.

-Dormiu bem minha adorada deusa?

Ela se levanta:

-Quem são vocês?

Os rapazes começam a rir. E então um deles se aproxima, usava roupas de treinamento, e olhava para a menina de uma forma assustadora.

-Nós somos aqueles que Athena negou! Não nos aceitou como cavaleiros! Disse que éramos muito violentos!! Mas, agora vou mostrar para ela ! Ela vai se arrepender por ter nos afastado!

-O que vocês querem de mim?

Ele abre um sorriso, um dos homens lhe entrega uma garrafa.

-Você, minha cara Hera, será a nossa vingança.

Ele tenta se aproximar, mas recebe um chute da deusa que tenta fugir, mas, os outros homens a seguram, ela tentava se soltar de todas as formas mas, eles nem se mexiam.

-Você é uma mulher braba...

O homem disse enquanto se aproximava com a garrafa, segura o rosto da deusa fortemente com uma mão e começa a virar a virar o líquido da garrafa em sua boca, tinha um gosto horrível! Ela sente seu corpo aquecer, sente suas forças aos poucos sair do seu corpo. Os homens a soltam e ela faz um esforço enorme para se manter de pé.

- E eu adoro mulheres assim!

Os quatro saem do quarto deixando apenas aquele homem e a deusa. Ele a puxa e a beija, mas, ela usando suas poucas forças o empurra. O suor escorria de seu rosto e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil se manter em pé mas, não ia deixar aquele homem se aproximar. Ele dá um tapa no rosto de Rafa que caiu no chão, ela tenta se levantar mas, já não conseguia.

-Sua idiota, se acha superior só por ser uma deusa. Mas, não se preocupe boneca você vai gostar.

Ele tira sua camisa e desabotoa a calça. Sobe em cima da garota que chorava e gritava.

-Me larga..

A voz saiu fraca, ela tentava empurrá-lo mas, ele segura seus braços com uma das mãos e a outra ele desliza sobre seu corpo.

-Vai ser muito divertido... você é muito gostosa para uma deusa!

Ela tenta se sacudir mas, não conseguia, parecia que seu corpo era muito pesado. E o seu agressor ao perceber isso sorriu.

-Pelo visto o veneno está fazendo um afeito rápido. E isso é ótimo por que não precisarei te segurar.

Ele rasga a blusa da menina e começa a beijá-la e apalpar os seios da menina por cima do sutiã. Ela chorava desesperada, mas, não conseguia mais se mexer. Sem opção, ela olha para o lado e implora para Zeus que seja rápido.

Shina, Camus, Shura e Milo chegaram em uma casa velha, encontrada na parte mais distante do santuário, Camus entra correndo e encontra 4 homens, antes que estes pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, o cavaleiro os congela. Ele sente o cosmo de Rafa vindo de um quarto no segundo andar mas, quando abre a porta sente seu coração parar.

Rafa estava deitada no chão apenas de lingerie, estava pálida e suava muito, suas roupas estavam rasgadas em um canto do quarto e em cima dela estava um homem, o sangue do aquariano ferve e sem pensar duas vezes, chuta o homem que bate com força contra a parede e então o congela também.

Ele se vira e olha para a menina e sente seu coração doer dentro de seu peito, ele se aproxima dela e tira seu casaco e veste na menina, ela o olha com ternura:

-C-a..Camus...

Ele a pega em seus braços e a beija na testa, ela estava muito quente!! Neste instante os outros entram na sala.

-Meu Zeus...

Os cavaleiros estavam em choque.

-Foi por muito pouco... Shina ela está com muita febre!

Disse Camus, a amazona ao ver o pote no chão diz:

-Veneno de Ares... temos que levá-la para casa. A febre dela vai subir cada vez mais e seu corpo vai paralisar. Ela pode ter uma convulsão por causa da febre!

Eles correm para o 13 templo e ao chegar lá Camus a leva correndo para o quarto e a deita na cama. Saori ao ver a menina se desespera:

-O que houve com ela!?

-Ela foi envenenada! Rápido precisamos diminuir a febre!!

Saori sai para chamar as servas, Marin tirava todos os cavaleiros do quarto,exceto Camus que segurava a mão da menina.

-Precisamos esfriá-la.

Neste momento Camus eleva levemente seu cosmo fazendo sua mão esfriar e a coloca perto do rosto da menina.

-O que deram a ela Shina??

Pergunta Marin.

-Veneno de Ares...

-Meu Zeus...

Marin vai até outra sala buscar um remédio para desparalisar a menina e depois de algum tempo volta com um pequeno frasco.

-Camus dê isso a ela, ela vai voltar a ter controle sobre o seu corpo.

Ele pega o frasco e coloca sobre os lábios da menina, que com muita dificuldade, bebe. Marin percebe que o Cavaleiro tremia. Neste momento Saori entra no quarto junto com Sara que trazia uma vasilha com água e um pano. Sarah coloca o pano molhado sobre a testa da garota.

Enquanto isso, fora do quarto os cavaleiros aguardavam. Até que Aiolos pergunta:

-O que houve com ela?

- Eles a envenenaram e depois...

Responde Shura de forma dolorosa e então Shaka angustiado:

-O que houve?!1

-Um deles tentou estuprá-la..

Todos ficaram no mais absoluto silencio, todos eles sentiam culpados pelo que acontecera. Mas, depois Shura continua.

-Ele não conseguiu mas, chegou muito perto.

-E os homens?

Saga perguntou, já imaginando a resposta.

-Camus matou todos...

Novamente o silencio reinou na sala, e todos ficaram perdidos em seus pensamentos esperando respostas do estado de Rafa.

E no quarto:

-Marin a febre não está diminuindo!

Exclamou Saori com medo, Rafa já conseguia se mexer com dificuldade mas, a febre aumentava cada vez mais.

Shina entrou no banheiro e ligou a banheira.

-Coloque ela na água morna.

Camus caminha com a menina nos braços, ele a observava, seus cabelos grudavam no rosto de tão molhados, os rosto estava pálido e os lábios completamente sem cor.

Ao chegarem no banheiro, a menina diz:

-Camus não ponha na água gelada por favor.

Ela apertava levemente os braços de Camus.

-Não se preocupe, a água está morna.

-Por favor Camus... me leve de volta para a cama.

Camus olha para a banheira e em seguida entra no chuveiro com a menina nos braços, a água caia levemente sobre os dois. Rafa se sacudia um pouco, tentando sair de baixo da água mas, o cavaleiro diz:

-Rafa eu estou aqui com você, agüente firme por favor... se eu te perder eu não sei o que faria ...

Ao escutar essas palavras da voz cheia de dor de Camus, o coração da menina acelera e usando sua pouca energia , envolve seus braços no pescoço do cavaleiro e encosta seu rosto em seu peitoral. Por mais que fosse agonizante ela ficaria...pelo Camus.

Saori, Shina e Marin olhavam a cena da porta, todas sabiam o quanto Camus a amava mas, elas não imaginavam que era tanto.

-Já posso tirá-la?

Ele pergunta ainda no chuveiro, com seus cabelos e suas roupas encharcadas.

-Sim.

Eles saem, e Marin começa a enxugar a deusa e a deitam novamente na cama. Depois de algum tempo a febre de Rafa começa a baixar, a garota segura levemente a mão do cavaleiro.

-Obrigada...

Ele beija a mão da menina e diz:

-Tente descansar um pouco.

Ela fecha os olhos e pouco tempo depois dormia, Marin e Shina saem para falar aos cavaleiros que a menina estava bem.

-Athena, posso passar a noite aqui?

Ela sorri e deposita a mão no ombro de Camus:

-Claro que pode..

Surge um momento de silencio e Saori pergunta:

-Você a ama Camus?

-... sim...

Ele não podia mais negar, a amava... amava muito. Não sabia quando este sentimento havia surgido mas, estava disposto a se jogar de cabeça nele, por mais que soubesse que não seria correspondido pela Deusa. Saori sai do quarto e então Camus acaricia o rosto de Rafa e diz:

-Meu amor eu prometo que a protegerei sempre.

OLaaa... Camus finalmente assume que ama a Rafa aewwwwwwwwwww!! o/. Será q ele será correspondido? e o aiolia? vejam nos proximos caps

Krika haruno: O Camus ficou desesperado com o sequestro e agora que se deu conta que ama a Rafa e ele vai criar coragem para se declarar e rezar para que ela tenha esquecido o Aiolia. Espero que você esteja gostando

Anzula: hehe obaaaaaa... muito obrigada por ler e acima de tudo, estar gostando da fic. Espero que tenha gostado do cap.


	10. June e o maldito chuveiro

* * *

Cap. 10 June e o maldito chuveiro

Rafa acorda, estava sozinha no quarto, sentia um pouco fraca mas, estava bem melhor do que na noite passada. Ela sente vontade de chorar ao lembrar daquele homem nojento mas, sabia que ele não ia mais incomodá-la.

Ela vai para o banheiro e toma um banho, enquanto isso pensava em como Camus a protegeu e como cuidou dela, ao relembrar do ocorrido no chuveiro sente seu rosto esquentar muito. A deusa veste uma roupa e vai até o refeitório, mas, não conseguia parar de pensar no cavaleiro.

-Rafa!

Era Saori que a braça com carinho.

-Como você está?

-Um pouco fraca mas, bem.

Ela percebe que Athena se sentia constrangida.

-E em relação a...

-O que aconteceu naquela casa?

Saori afirma com a cabeça.

-Eu ainda estou assustada mas, eu sei que não preciso ter medo. O Camus me salvou.

-Camus estava muito preocupado com você. Ele passou a noite toda do seu lado, se certificando que estava bem. Só foi embora hoje de manhã.

Rafa soltou um sorriso tímido. Que foi notado pela deusa da guerra e da sabedoria.

-Vá tomar um café e tente repousar.

Rafa ao chegar no refeitório encontra Milo, Camus e Aiolos. Que ao a verem a abraçaram com carinho.

-Como você esta?

Perguntou Aiolos.

-Estou bem ...

Amenina foi até o balcão, ao voltar para mesa e se sentar, seu braço encostou suavemente no de Camus e a menina ficou muito vermelha.

-Rafa você ta bem?

Pergunto Milo preocupado, a menina parecia um tomate de tão vermelha.

-Deixe eu ver se a febre não voltou..

Camus colocou a mão na testa da menina e percebeu que ela não tinha febre, o coração da menina parecia que ia sair pela boca.

-Eu vou me encontrar com a Shina e a Marin..

Ela sai deixando os cavaleiros confusos. Ao chegar ao local de treino das amazonas encontra Marin e Shina treinando, ela senta na grama e espera as amigas terminarem e estas, ao vê-la, correm em sua direção lhe dando muitos abraços.

-Rafa como você está se sentindo? A febre passou?

Perguntou Marin sentando ao lado da deusa.

-Sim, obrigada por terem cuidado de mim.

-Somos suas amigas, só queremos o seu bem.

Disse Marin com carinho.

-Aquele veneno é muito perigoso, se tivéssemos chegado alguns minutos mais tarde você poderia estar morta agora...

Disse Shina preocupada.

-O Camus estava inconsolável..

Completou Marin, até que surge um sorriso no rosto da amazona de cobra.

-E ontem nós vimos uma cena no chuveiro...

Rafa ficou completamente vermelha.

-Era sobre isso que eu queria falar com vocês... eu não sei o que está acontecendo desde ontem eu...ando meio estranha e hoje de manhã quando eu encostei nele eu fiquei morrendo de vergonha!!

As duas amiga se olharam e caíram na gargalhada.

-Rafa você esta apaixonada pelo geladinho!

-Eu não posso estar... o Aiolia..

Shina segurou a mão da amiga e disse:

-Rafa, você esperou por ele durante mais de um ano. Estava na hora de você seguir em frente. E como o Aiolia disse, você tem que viver a sua vida. Não se sinta culpada, você gostou do Aiolia de verdade e isso não da pra negar mas, uma hora você tinha que desprender da imagem dele. Está na hora de você ser feliz Rafa, ser feliz ao lado de alguém que você gosta.

Rafa estava com os olhos mareados, ela abraça a amiga e diz:

-Shina, que lindo o que você disse... você esta certa, esta na hora de eu me desprender da imagem do Aiolia. Mas, não estou apaixonada pelo Camus

Marin abraçou as duas amiga e disse sorrindo:

-Um espanhol transformou a nossa Shina em uma poeta.

As três começaram a rir, principalmente Rafa que estava se sentindo livre. Durante várias horas elas conversaram e se divertiram, falando de tudo, principalmente sobre os seus sentimentos. Estava na hora do almoço e Rafa caminhavam de volta para casa, ao passar pela casa de leão ela para, entra no templo e se dirige ao quarto do leonino, ao entrar percebe o quarto arrumado ela sorri. Quando Aiolia estava nele aquele quarto nem sabia o que era limpeza. Ela senta na cama e fica observando tudo, Shina estava certa estava na hora de se desprender do passado e seguir em frente. Ela tira um colar que usava, era o mesmo que usava quando veio para o santuário e quando conheceu Aiolia, ela também o usava quando o cavaleiro a havia deixado, ela olha a corrente com um anjo pendurado, a beija e a coloca sobre o travesseiro. Naquele momento ela havia cumprido sua promessa depois de tanto tempo ela finalmente realizou o desejo do amigo.

Ela volta para casa alegremente, ao chegar no 13 templo vai até seus aposentos e toma mais um banho, veste um vestido soltinho e começa a ler um livro que Camus havia emprestado, era sobre as lendas gregas. Depois de algum tempo sente alguém bater na porta, era Milo.

-Boa noite senhorita Vermelha!

-Milo!

- Agente veio aqui te fazer uma visitinha, até a Shina e a Marin vieram.

Ela sai alegremente mas, quando vê o aquariano sente a respiração falhar, ele estava lindo!Ela sente que estava ficando vermelha mas, se controla. Cumprimenta a todos e senta entre as amazonas. Camus estranha, geralmente ela sentava ao seu lado..

Rafa, se xingava por dentro, por que tinha que ficar vermelha perto do Camus?! Ele ainda era o geladinho! O seu amigo, que sempre estava ao seu lado, e que naquele momento estava olhando para ela com aqueles olhos lindos e azuis e... ela ficou vermelha.

"Drogaaa! O que está acontecendo!"

Ela vira o rosto para outra direção, enquanto via Máscara da Morte brigando com Milo, por alguma banalidade.

Todos conversavam animadamente, Rafa conversava com as amazona e Camus escutava um escorpiano falando sobre sua vida mas, ao perceber que o amigo não prestava atenção diz:

-Camus se você olhar para ela mais um pouco seus olhos vão cair.

O aquariano olha pra amigo sem graça.

-Parece que ela ta me evitando.

-Relaxa Geladinho. Deve ser coisa da sua cabeça, ela só quer ficar um pouco com as amigas.

Camus relaxa um pouco e começa a conversar com o escorpiano.Depois de um tempo todos foram para casa pois tinham treino pela manhã. Mas, Rafa se virou a noite inteira, não conseguia tirar o geladinho da cabeça.

"Maldito chuveiro!! Maldito chuveiro!!"

Na manhã seguinte Rafa acordou tarde, mas, mesmo assim estava com sono, não conseguiu ter um minuto de paz sem que o francês lhe invadisse a mente. Assim que saiu de seu quarto foi barrada por Saori.

-Rafa, era com você mesmo que eu queria falar.

-Sim.?

-Você poderia ir até a arena e chamar o saga para mim?

-Claro Saori, só vou me vestir.

Ela foi para seu quarto e vestiu shorts de tecido lilás e uma regata branca e prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e 10 minutos depois entrava na arena mas, o que viu fez a menina bufar. Uma amazona falava com Camus! Ou melhor estava se jogando em cima de Camus!!

"Quem é aquela loira oxigenada?"

Neste momento Marin e Shina vão a cumprimentar.

-Que bom ver você aqui Rafa! Hoje é dia de treino em conjunto!... Rafa?

Marin percebe o que a amiga olhava.

-Aquela é a June..

-Ela é sempre assim?

Perguntou Rafa curiosa, enquanto em sua mente imaginava mil e uma maneiras de arrancar aquela peruca loira.

-Sim, quando se trata do Camus ela é assim mesmo.

-Tenho que dar um recado pra Saga já volto.

Quando ela se afastou as 2 amazonas riram, era engraçado ver a amiga se mordendo de ciúmes. Ela se aproxima de Saga.

-Saga... a Saori falou que precisa falar com você.

-Esta bem, obrigado.

Ela volta para as amigas e quase infarta quando vê a oxigenada colocando a mão no ombro do cavaleiro de aquário. O que ela não imaginava era que o aquariano não tinha idéia das intenções já que a amazona era sua "amiga" de infância. Rafa agora imaginava furar os seios da amazona para ver quantos ML de silicone iria sair.

-Rafa está com ciúmes do geladinho e mesmo assim diz que não gosta dele?

-Eu não estou com ciúmes Marin.

-Vem Rafa, vamos sentar um pouco e conversar. Antes que você esfaqueie a June.

"Não seria má idéia!"

A Deusa fica chocada, por que ela queria matar a amazona se a coitada só estava tendo uma "conversa amigável" com o geladinho? Ele era livre e desimpedido e podia fazer o que quisesse.

-Rafa eu estava pensando... Rafa?

Shina já estava ficando irritada, ela devia assumir o ciúmes pelo menos. Até que Camus começa a treinar com June!! E Rafa queria esbofetear a amazona com todas as suas forças e depois cortá-la em pedaços.

-Rafa assuma.

-Tá... talvez eu esteja com ciúmes da oxigenada.

-bem melhor agora, espere agente só um pouco por que temos que continuar o treino.

As suas amigas começaram a treinar com os namorados, diferente daquela siliconada que nem sabia dar um soco, June cai e é segurada por Camus.

"Esse é o truque mais velho do mundo! Aquela loira oxigenada nem consegue ser original! Quem ela PENSA que é para ficara assim com o MEU Camus!?... espera... meu Camus?! De onde eu tirei isso?"

A deusa só não caiu no chão porque estava sentada, talvez fosse verdade o que Shina havia dito, por isso ela ficava vermelha perto do cavaleiro e por isso que ela queria dissecar aquela loira aguada!

"Não... não pode ser isso eu só to assim porque... MEU ZEUS DO CÉU aquela criatura loira e peituda se jogou em cima dele DE NOVO!"

E lá estava June se apoiando no cavaleiro porque tinha "torcido" o pé. Até que o cavaleiro percebe que a menina o observava e foi até lá.

-Veio nos visitar aqui na arena?

Ele perguntou, um pouco sério, que era o seu simpático.

-Vim dar um recado para o Saga mas, a Shina e a Marin pediram para eu ficar aqui e depois almoçar com elas.

-Não sente falta de treinar?

-Muita, é uma pena Saori ter me dispensado.

-é uma pena mesmo era muito bom treinar com você.

Resultado do elogio de Camus: Rafa ficou roxa. Mas, alguns segundos depois voltou a cor normal quando June entrou na conversa:

-Camus vamos voltar a treinar? Não quero levar uma bronca de Athena.

A amazona olha para o peitoral desnudo do cavaleiro e dá um sorriso, o que faz a Deusa imaginar coisas.

oOoOo Coisas imaginadas por RafaOoOo

Rafa chutava a cara de June que bate com força contra uma pilastre, em seguida arranca a peruca da garota mostrando a Camus como ela era careca e feia e como golpe final um soco que a faz cair e as bexigas que ela usava dentro do sutiã estouram.

oOoOo FIM das coisas imaginadas pelas Rafa OoOoO

-Rafa esta é a June, acabou de voltar do Japão, nos conhecemos desde pequenos. June esta é a Rafa, a encarnação de Hera na terra.

-Oi June!

-Oi Rafa... Camus é melhor treinarmos.

-É ... você está certa, nos vemos mais tarde Rafa.

Assim que os dois saíram Rafa sentiu muita raiva mas, depois ficou triste. Camus preferiu ir treinar com a siliconada do que conversar com ela. Além do mais a apresentou para sua "amiga" de uma forma tão...fria. E durante o treino a deusa ficou encolhida em um canto triste.

"Rafa sua idiota! O que você esperava? A June é linda e ele está solteiro. A June é um amazona que o conhece a vida toda e você é uma deusa desajeitada que passou um ano chorando por um cara que foi embora e que depois de um episódio no chuveiro descobriu que... que gosta dele. Eu sou uma tonga mesmo"

-Rafa está tudo bem?

Era Aiolos e do seu lado estava Milo.

-Sim, não se preocupem.

-Tem certeza?

Perguntou Milo preocupado.

-Sim, não se preocupem... só estava pensando.

-Calma Rafa você é muito melhor que a June...

Respondeu Milo.

-Que? Do que você esta falando?

Aiolos riu e disse:

-Rafa você esta fulminando ela com o olhar.

-Ta tão na cara assim? Quer dizer, eu não sei o que esta acontecendo, o Camus sempre foi meu amigo mas... to começando a ver ele de outra forma..

-Eu já imaginava, desde aquela noite no seu aniversário.

A menina abaixa a cabeça.

-Minha vida amorosa é uma catástrofe.

Aiolos passou a mão nos cabelos da deusa:

-Não é verdade Rafa, você e o meu irmão tiveram azar... isso é verdade mas, ele gostou muito de você e algo me diz que o Camus também gosta. Você tinha que ver como ele ficou quando você sumiu.

-Ele me considera muito sua amiga...

-Eu acho que ele te vê mais do que uma amiga.

Milo respondeu, e os cavaleiros deixam a menina sozinha, sabiam que ela era cabeça dura. E o resto da tarde passou calmamente, os cavaleiros treinando, Camus sendo atacado por uma criatura loira e com peitos e Rafa imaginando inúmeras formas de matar a amazona.

* * *

Olaaaaaaaaaa!! HAHAHA Rafa teve uma pena crise de ciúmes, com o surgemento de sua nova rival. Essa June ainda vai dar o que falar!

Anzula: Sério que você sonhava? Não é uma coisa louca, boba, idiota, sem-sentido e sem-noção num hehe num c preocupe. Na verdade axo q ateh daria uma boca fic, ja pensou em escrever? espero q tenha gostado do cap.

Fabiana-sama: hahaha o Camus foi mais rápido e linchou ele primeiro hahahha. Como vc pode ver a Rafa aos poucos começou a esquecer o Aiolia, por isso ela num vai sofrer tanto qd o ver. E agora ela está se distraindo tentando salvar o camus da Loira Peituda haha. E ela ja começou a se dar conta dos seus sentimentos pelo camus, espero q goste do cap.


	11. lembranças e reencontros

Cap. 11 Lembranças e reencontros

Já haviam se passado quatro meses( pessoal eu vo fik pulando assim msm) desde o surgimento de June e ela continuava tentando conquistar Camus, deixando Rafa furiosa. E naqueles meses se esforçava ao máximo para não pensar em Aiolia, havia decidido tentar conquistar Camus e aquelas lembranças não iriam mais a perseguir.

Naquele momento Rafa se encontrava no quarto de Marin, usava um delicado vestido rosa e assistia a Shina e Marin procurarem por uma roupa. Era o dia de um festival no santuário e elas queriam estar lindas para seus amados.

-Rafa qual desses!?

-Use o verde.

E depois de uma hora as duas estavam finalmente prontas e as três puderam finalmente encontrar todos que as esperavam impacientemente, porém quando Aiolos e Shura viram as amazonas ficaram boquiabertos .

-Você dois fechem a boca ou vão começar a babar.

Brincou a deusa ao perceber a reação dos amigos. Começaram a passear pelo festival, até que Rafa ver Camus passeando com June, e aquela tarada estava andando e segurando o braço dele!!

Antes que atacasse a loira oxigenada Marin aparece:

-Rafa, está tendo um baile, vamos?

-Claro.

Depois de todos andarem um pouco chegaram no lugar, era ao ar livre tocava uma música alegre e perto da pista de dança haviam algumas mesas, Shura e Shina nem sentaram na mesa, foram correndo para a pista. A deusa repara que a amazona de águia esperava o convite de Aiolos e o cutucou, o cavaleiro entendendo o recado levou a namorada para a pista. Kanon, Milo e Mdm foram em direção a um grupo de meninas que estavam do outro lado, sobrando apenas Mu e Rafa na mesa.

-Pelo visto somos os mais parados do festival.

Brincou o ariano fazendo a amiga rir junto. Começaram a conversar sobre tudo e estavam se divertindo até a deusa ver Camus e a Loira peituda dançando juntos, eles pareciam muito próximos e ela ficou um pouco triste.

O festival havia começado faz tempo, e desde que chegara a menina não saiu daquela mesa, Mu tivera que falar com Atena e ela agora estava sozinha. Camus continuava dançando com a peituda e os amigos dançavam animadamente, a solidão havia se alojado dentro na menina e ela estava querendo voltar para casa. Se lembrou de como Aiolia brincava falando que Mdm parecia uma lagarta dançando e deu um sorriso triste, sentia falta dele. E sem perceber falou:

-O que o Aiolia faria se estivesse aqui?

-Ele com certeza iria te arrastar para a pista e só tiraria você de lá ao amanhecer.

Rafa levou um susto, Milo sentou ao lado da amiga.

-Você ainda sente falta dele né?

-Não.

Milo sabia que ela estava mentindo mas, resolveu não contrariar. E naquele momento imaginava inúmeras formas de assassinar Camus, por mais que Rafa estivesse gostando dele sabia que Aiolia ainda não havia deixando o coração da deusa, Camus devia estar tentando conquistá-la e não dançando com June!

-Eles já namoraram né?

Milo quase caiu da cadeira com a pergunta.

-Como assim?

-Dá para perceber que os dois já namoraram e a Shina me contou também.

Rafa não queria admitir mas, os dois estavam muito bonitos juntos.

-É, eles terminaram um pouco antes de você vir para o santuário, a June tinha ido para a Espanha.

Ela deu um sorriso triste:

-Muitos amores foram destruídos em nome de Athena.

-sim..

O silêncio reinou na mesa, então o cavaleiro se levantou para buscar algo para beberem e também ia assassinar Camus por ser tão burro! O que deu nele para jogar para o alto todas as chances com a deusa? Ele tinha que ajudar Rafa a esquecer o leonino e não ficar dançando com a June!! Ela tinha que esquecer o leonino, Milo não agüentaria vê-la daquele jeito de novo, a amava como uma irmã.

Enquanto isso Rafa olhava o ex-casal dançando, se sentia triste mas, não tanto quanto esperava. June era uma descarada, peituda e oxigenada mas, parecia gostar mesmo do aquariano.

-Posso dançar com a menina mais linda deste festival?

Rafa se virou pronta para rir da cara de Milo quando encontrou Shaka!! Ela quase caiu da cadeira ao ver o amigo, que disse nunca ir a festivais a chamando para dançar!

-Você me chamando para dançar Shaka? Achei que você odiasse isso.

-Pode acabar sendo divertido e além disso, eu quero ver você sorrindo.

Os dois foram para pista, e Rafa acabou ensinando o amigo a dançar já que ele nunca tinha feito isso na vida. Estava se divertindo muito que acabou perdendo a noção da hora. E no final da noite Shaka estava dançando muito bem.

No fim do festival todos foram juntos em direção as 12 casas.

-Antes vamos mostrar para o Mu o que ele perdeu!

Falou Milo animadamente.

-Ele não vai acreditar quando agente falar que o Shaka dançou.

Comentou Shura enquanto ria.

-Não sei se ele vai estar em casa, Athena o chamou, deve estar fazendo algum trabalho.

Disse Rafa, então Mdm apontou para a casa de Áries e disse:

-Vamos descobrir isso agora!

E todos foram entrando na primeira casa fazendo zona e gritando o nome de Mu, enquanto June continuava pendurada em Camus.

-Mdm vamos assustar o Mu!

Disse Milo e os dois correram na frente. Quando os outros chegaram na casa de Mu repararam que os dois cavaleiros estavam parados. Rafa bateu nas costas de Milo e disse:

-O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua?

Ela olhou para frente e sentiu seu corpo petrificar. Aiolia estava sentando no sofá enquanto Mu estava sentando em uma cadeira.

-Eu diria que foi o leão.

Respondeu Milo gaguejando. Os outros cavaleiros ficaram chocados ao ver o amigo, e Camus sentia uma faca em seu coração.

Rafa sentia que seu coração sair pela boca, as pernas estavam bambas e estava com uma vontade imensa de chorar, depois de dois anos sofrendo e desejando encontrá-lo ela finalmente o reencontrou e ele parecia mais belo do que em suas lembranças. Usava uma calça preta e uma camisa verde que combinava com seus olhos, que naquele momento olhavam para a deusa. Para quebrar o silêncio, Aiolos gritou o nome do irmão e despenteou os seus cabelos, os outros começaram a rir e foram se alojando na casa do ariano. Shina segurou os ombros de Rafa e disse:

-Venha Rafa, vamos sentar.

As duas se sentaram em um sofá e frente ao outro, onde estava Aiolia, enquanto os outros pulavam em cima do leonino e o cumprimentavam, Rafa ainda estava olhando para ele com o corpo paralisado.

-Aiolia quando você voltou?

Perguntou Marin animada:

Todos começaram a se ajeitar enquanto o leonino respondia:

-Cheguei a uma meia hora, então fui falar com Athena e como encontrei com o Mu acabamos vindo para a casa dele e ficamos conversando um pouco.

E então todos começaram uma animada conversa, Rafa que estava começando a se acalmar , não falava nada.

Depois de um bom tempo Camus, falou:

-Acho que vou indo para casa.

-Acho que também vou.

Disse Milo, e os dois saíram, June tentou acompanhar o cavaleiro mas, ele a impediu, no caminho para casa, Camus caminhava calmamente e sem dizer uma palavra.

-Você fica triste mas, quando teve a chance de fazer companhia para a Rafa, você a largou e foi dançar com a June.

-E agora o Aiolia voltou...

Foi a única coisa que o aquariano falou até a casa de aquário.

Enquanto isso na casa de Áries todos se despediam de Mu, e começavam a subir juntos para as casas. Ao chegar na casa de leão só restavam Rafa, Aiolos, Aiolia, Shaka( june e Marin tinham ido juntas para casa e Shura iria passar a noite na casa de Shina).

-Bem, então vejo vocês amanhã.

Se despediu Aiolia mas, quando Rafa passava por ele, ele a segurou pela mão e disse:

-Fique mais um pouco. Nós nem conversamos na casa do Mu.

Ela sentia a mão quente de Aiolia e apenas afirmou com a cabeça, estavam sozinhos e ela segurava a vontade de chorar.

-E como foi na Alemanha?

-Foi bom, finalmente conseguimos nos livrar daquela organização e eu sei que agora aqueles aprendizes estão a salvo.

O silêncio reinou o lugar, nenhum dos dois sabia como agir, faziam 2 anos que não se falavam e Aiolia a tinha abandonado.

-Quer beber alguma coisa? Você ainda gosta de chá?

-Sim.

Os dois caminharam pelo templo e entraram finalmente na casa do leonino, foi então que se lembrou de sua corrente, aquela que ela havia deixado na cama de Aiolia. Ela sentou no sofá, ele já tinha visto com certeza.

-Eu vou buscar, espere um pouco.

Ela olhava para sala lembrando de cada momento que havia ocorrido naquele lugar mas, um martelou em sua cabeça.

FLASHBACK

Fazia dois meses que Aiolia tinha sido mandado para a Alemanha, Rafa estava na casa dele, aquela casa estava vazia como seu coração. Era tarde da noite e estava frio mas, ela não se preocupou em se esquentar usava apenas um vestido.

Ela começa a passear pela casa enquanto as lágrimas molhavam seu rosto, ao voltar para a sala ela encontra uma camisa sobre o sofá, Aiolia era tão relaxado, ela pega a peça de roupa e a abraça. Ela cai de joelhos no chão, e o choro silencioso se transformou em um pranto desesperado.

Chorou até perder a noção do tempo e, se rendendo ao cansaço, acabou dormindo no chão da sala. Acordou quando sentiu seu corpo sair do chão, abriu os olhos inchados, com dificuldade e percebeu que Milo a segurava, e seu corpo estava coberto pelo casaco do cavaleiro. Ela tentou falar alguma coisa mas, quase não tinha forças.

-Não faça muito esforço, você está fraca pela falta de comida. Além do mais você dormiu no chão frio, pode acabar pegando uma pneumonia.

Milo a levou para o décimo terceiro templo, aonde estavam as amazonas e a deusa, os outros cavaleiros tinham ido procurá-la, as amazonas deram um banho quente na deusa e a colocaram na cama onde um prato a aguardava. Mas, Rafa não queria comer, então Milo entrou no quarto, as amazonas saíram.

-Rafa coma!

Ela não se mexia apenas olhava para o prato.

-Coma, se não eu vou enfiar isso a força.

Ela olha para o cavaleiro e percebe que seus olhos estavam mareados.

-Coma pelo menos um pouco.

Ele dizia quase sem voz.

-Você vai morrer assim... e então nunca mais o verá, por favor sobreviva.

O cavaleiro começou a chorar, e Rafa usando suas poucas forças segurou sua mão, ele a fitou. E com uma voz quase inauditível falou:

-Me desculpe..

Ele a abraçou com carinho e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Então pegou um pouco da sopa e deu na boca da menina, e em seguida ela pegou a colher.

-Obrigada Milo...

Naquela noite ele ficou ao lado dela e mesmo quando descobriu que estava com pneumonia ele continuou ao seu lado, sempre cuidando dela sem pedir nada em troca. Ele o cavaleiro tido como o mais galanteador, era na verdade uma pessoa maravilhosa. Eles tinham uma ligação muito forte e isso nunca iria mudar, Milo salvou a sua vida sem motivo e sem pedir nada em troca e jamais desistiu dela mesmo quando ela própria havia perdido a esperança.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Quando Aiolia voltou para a sala percebeu que a menina estava perdida em pensamentos.

-Rafa?

A menina o olhou e pegou a xícara de suas mãos, ele se sentou ao seu lado e o silêncio novamente reinou.

-Você melhorou daquelas dores de cabeça?

-Sim, com o decorrer do treinamento aprendi a controlar o meu cosmo e hoje nem sinto mais dor.

-Que bom..

E novamente o silêncio reinou, Aiolia não se conteve.

-Pelo visto nós não temos mais assunto como antes.

-Faz dois anos que não nos falamos...

-É verdade...

Ela se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção a porta.

-É melhor eu ir..

Ele abraçou as costas da menina.

-Espere por favor..

-Porque você fez isso? Eu sei que você não teve culpa por ser enviado a Alemanha mas, você podia ter me dado sinal de vida, escrito uma carta. Nesses dois anos eu só sabia que você estava vivo por que seu irmão me contou,você simplesmente me mandou esquecer e foi embora achando que tinha feito o melhor para mim mas, não fez! Você partiu o meu coração e nem ligou se eu ia conseguir catar todos os pedaços e agora você quer que tudo volte a ser como antes!!

Ela falava isso enquanto chorava, toda aquela mágoa daqueles dois anos estavam sendo liberados agora, ela tentava conter o choro mas, era impossível. Aiolia a virou e a abraçou com toda a sua força enquanto apenas uma lágrima solitária banhava seu rosto. Depois de um tempo ela se afastou dele e disse:

-Me desculpe, você chegou hoje e eu estou aqui chorando e te incomodando. Você não teve culpa do que aconteceu, eu não tenho o direito de te julgar ou te condenar, me desculpe.

-Tudo bem, eu faria a mesma coisa. Só espero que você um dia volte a confiar em mim e não me veja como uma pessoa horrível.

Ela segurou a mão dele e disse:

-Eu jamais duvidei do seu caráter e eu nunca deixei de confiar em você. Eu só preciso de tempo.

-Tudo bem.

Ela começa a sair da casa mas, volta e o abraça.

-Senti a sua falta.

-Eu também.

Ela se despediu e saiu. Aiolia tirou de seu bolso o colar da menina, o olhava com muita dor em seu coração e com cuidado o guardou em uma pequena caixa, colocou uma calça de pijama e deitou e antes de dormir lembrou da Alemanha.

FLASHBACK

Aiolia estava deitado em sua cama, havia terminado de escrever uma carta para Aiolos falando de sua rotina e sobre sua vida, perguntando como Rafa estava e que queria rever todos logo. Lembrou que na última carta de seu irmão, ele falara que Rafa sentia sua falta e que sempre perguntava dele e que estava sofrendo muito. Ele pegou mais um papel e escreveu o nome da menina, iria escrever uma carta para ela.

Pouco tempo depois ele arremessou a caneta longe, o que ele poderia falar para ela? Que por mais que a tivesse abandonado ainda a amava? Que o que lhe deu forças para agüentar aqueles oito meses foram as lembranças que tivera com ela? Que era um covarde insensível em ficar aliviado ao saber que ela ainda chorava por ele e que o amava?

Ele colocou aos mãos sobre o rosto e com muita dificuldade conseguiu conter as lágrimas, ele tinha que ser forte para voltar rápido para casa, ele não podia fraquejar. A imagem da menina o perseguia, em seus sonhos, em seus pensamentos e sentia que em seu peito existia um enorme buraco negro. Mais uma noite ele sonhou com o sorriso de Rafa e acordou chorando.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Oie pessoal! desculpe a demora eh q as coisas estavam meio corridas por aqui. Então um novo cap. que mostra a volta do Aiolia e o que ele passou( ja q ateh hj eu so tinha mostrado como a Rafa tinha ficado).

agora as reviews:

Anzula: hehe claro q eu ajudo!! . A June tava calminha neste cap. mas, nu próximo ... ninguem segura ela!

Fabiana-sama: O Camus neste cap tava muito confuso mas, nu prox td vai ser explicado. espero q esteja gostando da fic


	12. Erros Noturnos

Cap. 12 Erros noturnos

Rafa acordou naquela manhã se sentindo muito bem, olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama e percebeu que ainda era cedo por isso decidiu ficar um pouco mais de tempo deitada, ela ainda não acreditava no rumo que as coisas haviam tomado ontem a noite, depois de dois anos ela finalmente havia reencontrado Aiolia! Aquele Aiolia que ela amava e que apesar de ele também a amar foram separados bruscamente.... mas, já haviam se passado dois anos desde o ocorrido... e muita coisa mudou, ela havia mudado.... ela já não era mais a mesma, havia ficado mais forte e havia aprendido a controlar o poderoso cosmo que invadia seu corpo dia após dia, havia assumido suas responsabilidades como deusa e até tinha amadurecido um pouco... além disso havia Camus agora em sua vida.... Camus..

Ela senta na cama e fica pensando em seus sentimentos, estava tão confusa ela gostava de Camus... ainda odiava ver aquela loira oxigenada pendurada nele o dia inteiro mas, Aiolia.... era Aiolia que ela havia amado...desde sempre

Ela fecha os punhos com força e se corrige: ela havia AMADO Aiolia mas, ele a deixou em pedaços e depois de muito esforço ela havia superado o ocorrido e até se apaixonado de novo! Simples! Não... não era tão simples.

Desistindo de tentar organizar seu coração ela levanta toma um banho demorado e depois parte para um passeio pelo santuário.

Camus acorda se sentindo relaxado mas, ao mesmo tempo o pior ser humano que poderia existir na face da Terra, porque ele simplesmente não conseguia agir com clareza quando se tratava dos seus sentimentos?? POR ELE HAVIA FEITO AQUILO NOITE PASSADA? Ele olha para seu peitoral nu e solta um longo e demorado suspiro, a situação estava ainda pior agora! Como ele tinha coragem para fazer aquilo ?

Ele se vira e olha para o corpo que dormia calmamente ao seu lado, June dormia segurando o braço de Camus de forma carinhosa como se tivesse medo de que fosse apenas um sonho. Camus fechou os olhos, ele era um monstro.... ele se levanta da cama com cuidado para não acordar a loira e parte para o banheiro onde entra no chuveiro e tenta clarear seus pensamentos enquanto a água escorria lentamente pelo seu corpo.

June e ele haviam tido uma historia juntos, eles haviam se amado ma,s depois de uma missão que os afastou ele percebeu que era hora de continuar a sua vida e até se surpreendeu ao perceber que não era tão difícil quanto ele havia imaginado... ele era uma pessoas fria... e sabia disso. Mas, aos pouco Rafa havia entrado na vida dele com aquela sua alegria e calor como .... o verão. Ela era o calor e a luz do sol e ele a luz fria e insensível da lua.... mas, ele havia se apaixonado. Mas, agora June dormia calmamente em seu quarto e ele começa a relembrar dos fatos ocorridos na noite passada.

FLASHBACK

Após se separar de Milo, Camus sentou nas escadarias de sua casa, Aiolia estava de volta e Rafa o amava ... era o fim. Suas esperanças de conquistar a deusa haviam desaparecido completamente.

Ele queria paz, se livrar desse sentimento horrível que o consumia e que parecia o rasgar por dentro. Ele queria esquecer, ele queria encontrar conforto.... ele desejava conseguir se apagar nem que fosse apenas por uma noite.

-Camus?

O cavaleiro olha para frente onde encontra a amazona o encarando com preocupação.

-June, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Eu fiquei preocupada com você... eu percebi que a volta de Aiolia era algo que você realmente não esperava...

Ele apenas virou o rosto, apesar de tudo.. June o compreendia, ela senta ao seu lado e o olha com preocupação.

-Eu sei que é difícil Camus, mas entenda o lado dela... aquela menina realmente ama o Aiolia... você viu a expressão do rosto dela ao ver ele? Quando o amor é verdadeiro ele não some do dia para a noite.... um amor de verdade nunca some Camus... apenas a dor qiue se torna mais suportável.

-Mas, ela pode vir a amar outras pessoas..

Ela respirou fundo, ela parecia estar sofrendo com o que ia dizer.

-Sim, é verdade mas, jamais será como esse amor... Eu quero dizer, eu honestamente acho que ela sente algo por você também Camus.... mas...

-Mas..?

-Se ela não puder dar a você todo o seu coração você vai acabar se machucando.... eu sei disso..eu conheço você..

Camus virou para ela com um expressão séria..

-Como você pode falar essas coisas com tanta certeza? Como você pode ter certeza que o amor que ela sente por Aiolia não pode ser superado?

-Por que o amor... puro e verdadeiro é assim.

Ele estava se irritando, não sabia porque se sentia tão irritado e sem conseguir se contar ele diz furiosamente:

-E como você pode entender isso?

-Simples por que eu amo você!!

Camus sente suas defesas irem embora, enquanto June olhava para o chão e lágrimas cristalinas iluminavam o seu rosto...

-eu amo você..

Ela repete com a voz fina e rouca devido as lágrimas.. e ainda olhando para o chão ela continua como se estivesse pensando alto ao invés de estar falando com o cavaleiro.

-E por que eu jamais vou conseguir te esquecer... eu já desisti disso... é algo impossível... mas, você não é capaz de me amar... nunca foi capaz disso...

Camus a olha com carinho... ela sabia o que ele estava sentindo... ela sabia o que era ter seu coração dilacerado... ela o amava incondicionalmente....

June estava com o rosto vermelho e as lágrimas continuavam a cair, ela se levanta bruscamente e diz:

-Eu vou para casa...

Ela começa a atravessar a casa de aquário quando sente o cavaleiro puxar seu pulso, ela se vira e antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa sente os lábios de Camus junto aos seus...ela inicialmente se assusta mas, depois se deixa levar pelos beijos do cavaleiro que ela tanto amava. Ela segura a nuca do aquariano e o trás mais para perto enquanto sentia sua costas serem prensadas contra a parede do templo de aquário. Camus desliza seu rosto delicadamente pelo pescoço da amazona enquanto ela abria a camisa dele rapidamente... Ele deslizava suas mão pelas costas de June quando ela o chama, os dois se olham por um momento...

Camus estava perdendo a razão e o controle que sempre tinha mas, não queria obrigar a garota a nada.. ela entendendo o que passava pela mente dele o beija novamente.. e então ele perde seu auto controle característico.. ela a levanta com cuidado e a carrega apressadamente para o quarto onde a deita na cama... ele se afasta e a olha novamente... os cabelos molduravam seu rosto o deixando mais angelical mas, o que mais o fascinava eram os olhos... o modo que ela o olhava... ele se sentia especial... os dois voltam a se beijar... naquela noite Camus conseguiu o queria... esquecer das coisas a sua volta.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Camus sai do banho, se veste e parte para a cozinha. Agora que seu auto controle estava recuperado ela não sabia o que fazer... uma parte dele dizia para ele lutar pelo amor de seu sol com todas as forças mas, havia uma outra parte sua que lhe dizia que deveria esquecer a deusa e estar ao lado d alguém que o amava de verdade....

Ele escuta um som vindo do outro quarto, June devia ter acordado, ele olha para a janela e então volta para o quarto onde sua "hóspede " , ainda sonolenta, o aguardava. Ele sabia que suas atitudes na noite passada mudariam muitas coisas mas, ele estava cansado de tentar encontrar uma solução.

Aiolia caminhava em direção a arena de treinamento, não tinha dormido muito bem mas, estava feliz... era bom estar de volta e principalmente era bom vê-la de volta.

-Aiolia bom dia!

Ao se virar o leonino encontra Aiolos e Marin que sorriam em sua direção.

-Bom dia!

Marin pergunta animada:

-Estava indo para a arena né?

-Sim, acho que vai ser bom voltar a velha rotina.

Aiolos que já estava ao lado do irmão diz:

-Com certeza, vejamos se você ficou fraco enquanto estava na Alemanha.

Ele disse brincalhão. Surge um silêncio aconchegante entre eles, o cavaleiro de leão olhava tudo com cuidado até que diz:

-Muita coisa mudou por aqui não é mesmo? Consigo sentir isso apenas de olhar para o santuário.

-Sim –Marin respondeu- muita coisa mudou... principalmente com a Rafa..

O leonino olha para a cunhada cheio de curiosidade..

-Depois que você foi embora.. ela simplesmente se apagou... parecia que sua alma tinha ido embora e que havia restado apenas um corpo oco, Milo e Camus ficaram muito ao lado dela... mas, ela não parecia melhorar. Demorou um ano para ela começar a dar sinais de melhora ma,s depois disso ela começou a se esforçar ao máximo, assumiu sua posição de deusa e parou de ficar esperando você voltar.. acho que dentro da mente dela ela realmente acreditou que você jamais voltaria... e nesse período ela amadureceu muito... talvez seja a convivência com Camus..

Ela terminou rindo ao lembrar da seriedade do aquariano.

-Falando em Camus...

Disse Aiolos apontando para a casa de aquário... inicialmente os três estranharam a casa estar aberta.. Camus sempre foi tão rigoroso com horários e ele parecia estar em casa mesmo se passando uma hora desde o início dos treinos.

-Será que ele esta bem?

Perguntou Marin Confusa..

Aiolos puxou os dois para trás de uma pilastra quando ouviu um barulho e todos olharam atentamente quando viram Camus sair da casa que havia dentro do templo, ele estava bastante sério olhando para a paisagem quando June surgiu atrás dele. Aiolos teve que tampar a boca de Marin que quase havia dado um grito.

A loira olhava para o cavaleiro com carinho e Camus deu um fraco sorriso para ela.

-É melhor eu ir para casa... já estou muito atrasada para o treino.

Ela respondeu calmamente.

-Quer que eu te leve até em casa?

Camus perguntou, mas, ela se aproximou e beijou sua testa.

-Não precisa se preocupar comigo Camus...

Agora ela aproximava sua boca do ouvido dele e dizia calmamente:

-Se você a ama... lute por ela mas, saiba que eu sempre vou te esperar... não importa quanto tempo demore você sempre vai ter meu coração... então caso você não consiga... volte para mim....

Ele acariciou o rosto dela, sabia que a tinha machucado a dor era visível em seus olhos azuis.

-Eu voltarei...

Ela se vira com um sorriso e sai mas, Camus sabia que ela segurava o choro. Ele estava realmente se sentindo um monstro.

Enquanto isso atrás da pilastra Marin, Aiolia e Aiolos tentavam absorver o que tinham acabado de ver.

* * *

Oie pessoal!! desculpem a demora é que eu tava na époxca de vestibular e depois viajei entao tava td meio corrido....

Anzula: Oie! não desisti não.. són q tava td meio corrido por aqui mesmo espero q goste desse cap.

Fabiana-sama: Oie! desculp a demora nesse capitulo! Agora com a volta do Aiolia e comn essas burradas do Camus a história vai esquentar... os proximos caps prometem!! =P

Krika Haruno: O camus é muito inseguro com seus sentimentos, e vai demorar um pouco ainda para ele conseguir descobrir o q ele realmente quer... e a burrice dele ainda vai dar muito no q falar...


	13. Cartas na mesa

Cap. 13 Cartas na mesa

Havia se passado uma semana desde o incidente com June, e os cavaleiros estavam treinando na arena. Aiolia para um minuto para descansar, ele senta nas arquibancadas quando escuta a voz de Camus:

-Você foi o último a descansar... a Alemanha te fez bem.

Aiolia apenas fita o amigo friamente enquanto se levanta, mas, Camus o segura.

-Aiolia eu sei que você sabe sobre a June.. eu senti o seu cosmo naquela manhã.

Aiolia já havia entendido tudo: Camus havia usado June e agora tentava conquistar a garota que ele amava.

-Sabe Camus, eu sabia que quando eu fosse embora você iria se aproximar dela e por mais que eu não quisesse admitir.. eu achava que você seria capaz de fazê-la muito mais feliz do que eu.... mas, eu me enganei, você apenas quer se divertir com ela.

-Eu amo ela Aiolia!

-Então porque continua a fazer aquilo com a June? Me responda Camus!

Camus ficou em silêncio, sabia que não havia resposta aceitável para o que estava fazendo, ainda recebia June em sua casa. Todas as noites. Mas, ele havia se viciado no calor do corpo da amazona e na sensação de conforto que sentia quando estava com ela, e mesmo amando Rafa ele continuava a insistir naquele erro. O silêncio de Camus começa a irritar Aiolia.

-CAMUS RESPONDA!

Enquanto isso Rafa e Shina desciam as 12 casas em direção a arena, levavam nas mãos algumas ataduras para as mãos de Shura, que havia se machucado durante um treino e já estava na hora de trocá-las, quando escutam um barulho:

-Shina você está escutando isso?

-Sim.. parece alguém chorando!

As duas passam a olhar a sua volta até encontrarem June aos prantos sentada nas escadarias da casa de aquário. Shina corre até lá e se agacha na frente da amazona:

-June o que houve?!

-Shina eu achei que conseguiria... mas, eu não quero apenas o corpo dele... eu quero o coração... eu quero ser amada... eu mereço ser amada!

Rafa se aproxima e pergunta:

-June quem fez isso com você?

A amazona se assusta ao ver a deusa e passa a enxugar as lágrimas desesperadamente enquanto outras insistiam em cair.

-Não é nada eu estou bem.. sério..

Camus continuava em silêncio, o que estava deixando Aiolia cada fez mais irritado:

-RESPONDA CAMUS!

Aiolia estava prestes a chamar o amigo quando ele começou a falar:

-Você se acha no direito de proteger a Rafa? Você quase a matou quando foi embora! E não foi a Alemanha que os afastou, pois você poderia ter tentado se comunicar com ela!Foi você mesmo! Eu sou humano e assumo isso! quer que eu acredite que nesses dois anos você esteve sozinho?ninguém acredita nisso Aiolia!

-Eu admito isso! Mas, sou homem o bastante para saber honrar as mulheres! Não sou como você que quer um harém!

As meninas continuavam a tentar consolar June quando sentem dois cosmos, que Rafa reconheceu imediatamente.

-Camus!

Gritou June desesperada e as três correram para a arena. Uma batalha entre cavaleiros de ouro sempre terminava em tragédia.

Os outros cavaleiros haviam parado de treinar e observavam os dois com apreensão, talvez tivessem que separar aquela briga.

-Camus eu nem te reconheço mais! O que você está fazendo!?Você pode brincar com todas as mulheres do santuário mas, não ouse brincar com a Rafa.

Os cosmos dos dois começam a se elevar.

-Aiolia o motivo de você estar fazendo isso não é para protegê-la... e sim porque você quer tê-la! Você esta ficando doente de ciúmes e de desespero porque a perdeu!!

-Não vou permitir que você brinque com os sentimentos dela Camus!

-Aiolia você apenas diz isso porque a perdeu para sempre!

Aiolia arremessou todo o seu cosmo contra o aquariano que também o atacou, o choque entre as forças fora tão grande que os outros cavaleiros não conseguiam se aproximar até que uma voz desesperada é ouvida:

-PAREM!

Tudo se silencia. Rafa corria desesperadamente em direção a batalha. O corpo ensangüentado de Camus e o corpo congelado de Aiolia começam a cair lentamente.

Camus é segurado por June e antes de desmaiar, vê o corpo de Aiolia cair nos braços da deusa.

Rafa abraçava desesperadamente o corpo de Aiolia, era igual ao pesadelo que tinha quando estava começando a receber o cosmo de Hera. Ele não se mexia.

-Aiolia!! Aiolia!!

Ela gritava desesperada, ela se vira e vê o corpo de Camus, os dois estavam mortos! O pesadelo tinha se tornado realidade! Ela sente seu corpo se aquecer e a luz verde cercar o seu corpo, a dor de cabeça voltava com força. Toda a arena começa a tremer, as arquibancadas flutuavam no ar.

-Ela está tendo um ataque!!!Alguém faça alguma coisa!!

Gritava Shina, Shaka corre em direção a menina.

-Rafa!!

As arquibancadas despencam no chão mas, o cosmo da menina continuava muito elevado.

-Eles estão mortos Shaka!! ESTÃO MORTOS!!

-Não estão Rafa! Eles vão ficar bem mas, você tem que abaixar seu cosmo!! Faça isso por eles Rafa!!

Aos poucos o cosmo da menina começa a diminuir e enquanto os cavaleiros levavam Aiolia e Camus para o décimo terceiro templo, Shaka ajudava Rafa a se recuperar.

OoOoOoOo

Camus abre os olhos lentamente e percebe que estava em seu quarto.

-Camus?

Ele se vira com dificuldade, sentia muita dor, e encontra June e Milo. Ele olha para seu corpo e percebe que estava cheio de curativos.

-Graças a Zeus você acordou!

Exclamou June.

-O que aconteceu?

Ele pergunta, Milo senta na cama e começa:

-Levamos você e Aiolia para serem tratados no décimo terceiro templo, mas, já esta em casa. Você ficou dois dias desacordado, e você estava com duas costelas quebradas e boa parte dos órgãos amassado mas, Athena já cuidou de você . A Rafa quando viu vocês teve uma crise mas, já esta bem. Ela estava aqui até pouco tempo atrás, agora ela foi ver como estava o Aiolia.

-E o Aiolia?

-Ele esta bem agora, ainda esta desacordado mas, esta bem. Mas, a situação dele estava bem complicada... você deu uma bela surra no nosso leãozinho.

Camus olhou bem sério para Milo...

-Milo você poderia chamar a Rafa?

OoOoOoOo

Aiolia abre os olhos lentamente, sentia seu corpo dolorido, pesado e gelado. Ele olha para onde estava e percebe que estava em seu quarto.

-Como está se sentindo?

Ele reconhece a voz preocupada do irmão e com muita dificuldade se vira, onde o encontra junto a Marin.

-Péssimo...

-Devia mesmo, o que você e Camus fizeram foi uma loucura. Mas, não vamos falar disso... o que importa agora é que você esta bem.

Marin se aproximou e acariciou os cabelo do cunhado.

-Estávamos muito preocupados, você esteve desacordado por três dias. Você teve hipotermia aguda, a temperatura do seu corpo chegou a 15 graus.

-E o Camus? E a Rafa?

Aiolos respirou fundo e disse:

-Camus está bem, ele quebrou algumas costelas e seus órgãos ficaram amassados mas, Athena curou os ferimentos mais graves, agora ele só tem alguns pontos espalhados pelo corpo. E a Rafa.. bem, acho melhor você perguntar para ela..

Aiolia virou para o outro lado e encontrou Rafa, ela estava muito pálida e tinha olheiras bastante fundas mas, ao olhar para o cavaleiro lhe deu um sorriso emocionado. Aiolos e Marin foram até a porta.

-Vamos até Athena avisar que você já acordou. Rafa se precisar de nós pode nos chamar.

-Sim..

Ela respondeu calmamente, assim que os dois saíram o silêncio dominou o quarto.

-Eu vou fazer algo para você comer..

Ela se levantou mas, Aiolia rapidamente sentou na cama e segurou sua mão.

-Espera.. Rafa...

-Você deve estar sentindo dor.. se ajeite.

Ele não se mexeu apenas olhou para a menina e disse:

-Me desculpa...

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

-Aiolia lembra daquele pesadelo que tive quando desmaiei e descobri sobre o cosmo de Hera e que eu não queria te contar?

-Lembro..

-No meu pesadelo todos vocês morriam...e.. eu segurava o seu corpo nos meu braços... e ele se realizou... eu quase te perdi Aiolia... pessoas normais não sobreviveriam a uma temperatura corporal de 15 graus...

Ele a abraçou com força enquanto ela chorava.

-Me desculpe.. eu não devia ter feito isso... mas, eu não achava certo o que o Camus estava fazendo... mas, ele estava certo sobre....

-Sobre?

Aiolia respirou fundo e disse:

-Sobre eu não aceitar o fato de ter te perdido...

A menina o olhava chocada. Ele segura o rosto da menina com as duas mãos e continua:

-Eu sei que.. fiz você prometer.. que ia me esquecer mas... eu te amo Rafa. Os dois anos que passei na Alemanha foram terríveis, eu achei que fosse enlouquecer de saudade... eu tentei te esquecer... eu juro que tentei .. até tentei me envolver com outras pessoas mas, toda vez que fechava meus olhos quem eu via era você.... E quando eu voltei e encontrei o pingente na minha cama... foi horrível... e o Camus estava certo Rafa... um dos meus motivos foi o fato de não aceitar que te perdi.. eu sei que não foi certo mas, é a verdade.

Rafa sentia cada pedaço seu paralisado e seu coração martelava com força contra seu peito, Aiolia havia se despido de todo o seu orgulho... naquele momento ele não era Aiolia.. o poderoso cavaleiro de leão.. e sim um homem comum... sofrendo por seu amor perdido. Ele encosta seu rosto no rosto de Rafa, fecha os olhos como se seu corpo todo estivesse doendo e diz:

-Sabia que teria que fazer muitos sacrifícios por Athena mas,... não imaginei que seria tão difícil...

Ela acariciava o rosto de Aiolia com carinho enquanto se esforçava para não chorar, ele respira fundo e a olha:

-Rafa..

Ele encostou seu lábios nos dela, de forma delicada mas muito intensa, ela se embriagou com aquele cheiro que ela conhecia tão bem, ela tremia mas, se surpreendeu quando percebeu que não era a única, eles se afastaram. E ela viu os olhos de Aiolia mareados:

-Seja feliz...

Rafa se levantou e saiu, e Aiolia finalmente, naqueles dois anos se permitiu chorar. A deusa andou um pouco e sentou nas escadarias da casa de leão e caiu em um pranto desesperado. Estava tão confusa, ainda se lembrava da conversa que tivera com Camus na noite anterior.

FLASHBACK

Rafa entrou no quarto de Camus, ele estava sentado na cama, seus cabelos estavam presos e usava uma camiseta mas, podia se ver as marcas dos curativos através dela. Seu rosto também estava machucado. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, ela segurou a mão dele com cuidado.

-Você queria me ver?

-Sim..

Ela se sentou ao lado dele.

-Como você está se sentindo Camus?

-Bem..

Ele olhou para ela de forma séria e pediu:

-Rafa.. eu preciso te contar uma coisa por isso, não diga nada até o fim.. certo?

Ele falava tudo de forma muito doce enquanto acariciava a mão da deusa:

-Sim..

Ele respira fundo e coloca a mão da garota sobre seu peito, seu coração batia muito rápido.

-Isso que você está sentindo...por muito tempo eu duvidei que existisse. As vezes eu achava que não eram só os meus poderes que eram ligados ao gelo... e sim o meu corpo inteiro. Até você aparecer Rafa... você me fez acreditar na minha própria humanidade... você me fez perceber que eu tinha direito a uma vida... que eu merecia ser feliz... que eu amava você..

Camus para ver o rosto da menina que estava assustado, ele aperta a mão dela com um pouco mais de força e continua.

-A cada toque, gesto e sorriso você me conquistava ainda mais... você destruiu todas as minhas fortalezas... até aquelas que eu nem imaginava que existissem... mas, a idéia que você continuava a amar o Aiolia me assombrava.. e .. quando ele volto.. eu enlouqueci. Eu fui muito cruel Rafa... eu ..

Ele respirou bem fundo e continuou:

-Eu dormi com a June... eu pisei nos sentimentos dela... e tudo isso por um momento de paz.. o Aiolia viu a June saindo da minha casa... e esse foi o principal motivo por termos brigado. Ele te defendeu... não queria que eu magoasse você... da mesma forma que eu fiz com a June...

Ela o olhava confusa.

-Eu precisava ser sincero com você, você precisava saber que tipo de homem eu sou...

Ele passou a outra mão de leve no rosto da menina:

-Eu..amo você... talvez eu não mereça mas, é um sentimento muito sincero.E eu preciso saber... se você sente o mesmo por mim...

Os olhos azuis dele a encravam com doçura e medo...ela o olha confusa mas, antes que pudesse falar ele coloca os dedos de leve sobre os lábios da menina:

-Não se preocupe...meu amor... não precisa ser agora. Eu vou te esperar...

Ele beija a mão da menina com carinho... enquanto o coração da menina batia rapidamente.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Rafa continuava a chorar, seu peito parecia sangrar. Mas, ela tinha que entender o seu coração... pois todas as cartas tinham sido colocadas na mesa e todas as verdades reveladas... estava na hora dela tomar sua decisão.

* * *

OIee pessoal desculpem a demora de novo!

bem, esse cap é o penultimo! UHUUUUL! em breve saberemos quem a Rafa escolheu ... m mandem reviews sobre suas opiniões sobre o final! hehehehe vamos ver quem acerta!

Krika Haruno: as coisas realmente esquentaram! mas, no próximo cap vão esquentar ainda mais! espero que esteja gostando da história! Beijoooos!

Anzula: o barreiras do coração vai ser atualizada quando eu terminar essa fic mas, ja estou cheia de ideias p o proximo cap de barreiras do coracao.

Angel Pink: é.. esses dois ja aprontaram muito com ela mesma! coitadinha deram um nó na cabeça da menina... hhahha. mas, agora as coisas se resolvem!beiiijoooos

Fabiana-sama: hehehe mas, essa confusao era necessaria... mas, num c preocupe que agora vai tudo se resolver =) ... espero que vcocê esteja gostando da fic! beiiijoooooooooos


	14. O fim

* * *

Cap. 14 FIM

Rafa estava sentada em sua cama, sua cabeça continuava a dar voltas e mais voltas. Já não havia como voltar atrás, mas, ela não queria ter que machucar um deles.

-Meu Zeus o que eu faço?

-Assim você só vai ficar mais confusa...

Ela se vira e vê Shaka na porta do quarto.

-Maninho... o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Ele senta do lado dela.

-Vim te dar um conselho... pare de ficar trancada neste quarto tentando achar a solução... esse tipo de resposta aparece de repente, assim você só vai se cansar.

-Mas, Shaka nessas duas últimas semanas eu nem consegui conversar com eles direito... era agonizante ver a decepção nos olhos deles.

-Foi por isso que eu vim..

-Ahn?

Ele se ajeita na cama e diz:

-Eu vim aqui a pedido de Athena ...

Ele entrega um envelope nas mãos da menina...

-Você tem uma missão...

Os olhos da menina se arregalaram.

Os cavaleiros estavam reunidos no refeitório, todos conversavam sobre banalidades e Camus e Aiolia aos poucos se aproximavam novamente, principalmente depois da conversa que tiveram.

FLASHBACK

Camus estava no seu quarto repousando, estava cansado de descansar! Havia dois dias que estava preso naquela cama e isso o irritava profundamente.

-Camus?

Quando o aquariano percebe, Aiolia estava na sua frente. Ele usava roupas largas, o que significava que também estava de cama até pouco tempo.

-O que você quer Aiolia?

-Conversar... Camus, nos conhecemos desde pequenos... somos amigos... como pudemos fazer isso?

-Arrependido ?

-De lutar por ela não... mas, acho que fomos longe de mais.

Camus se ajeita na cama:

-Talvez você esteja certo... devíamos ter tido uma disputa mais honrada. Além disso, prejudicamos a Rafa.

O leonino afirma com a cabeça, o aquariano aponta a cadeira para o amigo que senta.

-Você sabe que depois disso.... é capaz de ela não escolher nenhum de nós...

Diz o leonino:

-Mas, eu sei que fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance e não tenho arrependimentos..

-Você a ama de verdade..

-E você também..

Camus sorri para o cavaleiro..

-Que tal deixarmos as rivalidades de lado?

Os dois apertam as mãos:

-Acho uma ótima idéia.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Shaka aparece, estava bastante sério.

-Shaka o que houve?

O virginiano olha pra todos e diz:

-Ela vai embora...

-O QUE?!

Todos gritam, Camus e Aiolia não conseguem esboçar nenhuma reação, até que o aquariano pergunta:

-Como assim?

Shaka senta na mesa e começa:

-Hoje fui até Athena e ela me pediu que informasse Rafa. Ela será mandada para a Índia... ela será encarregada de cuidar da Sede que temos lá, ela esta agora mesmo conversando com Athena... e..

-E?

Perguntou Aiolia aflito.

-Não tem data para voltar...

Parecia que uma bomba havia caído sobre aquela mesa.

-Depois de tudo que ela passou... eu achei que... ela começaria a ser feliz aqui.

Comentou Afrodite.

-É estranho pensar que ela não vai mais estar aqui...

Comentou Shura.

Todos começam a pensar sobre o assunto quando a deusa chega.

-Oi meninos..

Eles olham para ela.

-O Shaka contou para vocês né?

O virginiano confirma.

-Não fiquem com essas caras...

-Não tem como não ficar...

Comentou Mu.

-Rafa entenda uma coisa...para nós você não foi apenas uma deusa que tínhamos que proteger... você é nossa amiga..

Disse Aiolos.

Os olhos da menina se encheram de lágrimas.

-Pessoal... eu vou sentir muito a falta de vocês!

-Nada de choro.. o melhor que temos que fazer é comemorar... só nos restou uma noite com você, e não vamos desperdiçá-la com choro.

Disse Milo beijando a testa da deusa.

-Isso mesmo!

Disse Mdm animado.

-Eu vou chamar a Marin..

-E eu a Shina...

Disseram Aiolos e Shura. Todos começam a se levantar, a menina começa a ir com Milo para o décimo terceiro templo.. ela se vira e vê um olhar em Camus que ela não soube definir...

Algumas horas depois, todos estavam no décimo terceiro templo, uma música tocava animada e Shina e Marin estavam penduradas na deusa.

-Eu vou sentir muito sua falta!

Dizia Marin.

-Eu quero ir junto.. o que será de mim sem seus conselhos?

Choramingava Shina.

-Eu prometo que vou tentar voltar o mais rápido possível!

Respondia Rafa enquanto abraçava as amigas.

-Vou roubar ela de vocês..

Disse Mdm puxando a menina e a levando até o sofá onde estavam Mu, Milo, Afrodite e Aldebaran.

-Nós temos um presente para você..

Disse Aldebaran, então Milo entrega uma garrafa de Whisky para começam a rir.

-Esse é o whisky dos amigos!

Explicou Milo.

-Vocês não me esperaram!

Brigou Dohko.

-Então você explica para ela o que é o Whisky da amizade!

Disse Afrodite.

-Ok, então... você vai ter que guardar este whisky com muito carinho lá na Índia, porque quando você voltar... a gente vai abrir e beber todo mundo junto!

Rafa cai na gargalhada.

-Não podia esperar menos dos maiores bêbados do santuário.

-E com orgulho!

Acrescentou Mdm. Todos riam e brincavam quando Saga e Kanon aparecem.

-Rafinha... a gente não é o bêbado mas, também queria dar um presente..

-Kanon mentiroso!!

Brincou Milo e todos começam a rir de novo.

-Continuando...

Diz Kanon:

-Fomos até a vila e compramos isso para você.

Saga entrega para a menina uma delicada pulseira.

-É lindo!! Muito obrigada!!

Ela abraça os amigos com muito carinho.

Uma música nova começa a tocar e Shura a puxa para a pista de dança.

-Da última vez que dançamos você me ajudou a ficar com a Shina

-É verdade..

-Você foi a responsável pelo nosso namoro.

Ele rodopiava a amiga, quando a puxou para mais perto e cochichou:

-Por isso quero que seja a primeira a saber: Vou pedir ela casamento e quero que você seja a madrinha.

Rafa da um apertão no amigo e diz:

-Ah meu Zeus!!! É claro que eu quero!! Eu nem acredito!!

Ela dava pulinhos de felicidade quando Shina veio curiosa.

-O que houve?

Ela segura a mão da amiga e a junta com a de Shura.

-Vão passear um pouquinho...

Shura pisca para a amiga que sorri.

-Que feio! O shura largou uma garota na pista de dança!

Brincou Aiolos que começa a dançar com Rafa.

-Foi por uma causa nobre.

-Causa nobre?

Ela olha para os lados e diz:

-Ele vai pedirela em casamento. E eu vou ser a madrinha!

-Eu não acredito! Eu quero ser o padrinho!!

Ela ri e os dois começam a discutir sobre como será a vida de casado de Shura e Shina. A música termina, os dois estavam cansados... dançar com Aiolos era mais cansativo do que treinar... ele dançava muito bem.

-Agora vai lá dar atenção para sua namorada.

Aiolos começou a ir embora quando segura a amiga novamente:

-Rafa,,

Ela o olha com curiosidade.

-É sua última noite aqui... e você não sabe quando irá voltar... pelo menos essa noite... faz o que teu coração ta pedindo..

- Eu não sei o que ele está pedindo Aiolos..

Ele olhou para os olhos da menina e disse:

-Sabe sim... só tem medo de admitir.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele vai até Marin e a deixa sozinha.

-Eu já sei?

-Já sabe..

Ela se vira bruscamente... era Aiolia, ele sorria para ela de forma calorosa.

-Venha baixinha... vamos fazer nossa última dança juntos!

Ele a puxa e os dois começam a dançar, ele fazia algumas brincadeiras e ela começa a rir. Essa era qualidade que mais admirava em Aiolia.... a sua lealdade. Sabia como aquilo era difícil para ele... mas, ele havia colocado a alegria de ver a amiga em primeiro lugar... esse era o Aiolia que ela conhecia e amava: Gentil, fiel e compreensível.

-Será que você vai se acostumar com a Índia?

-Espero que sim... já que não sei quanto tempo irei passar lá..

Ele acaricia o rosto da menina com carinho. EntÃo tudo começa a esfriar... Shina e Marin abraçam seus namorados com frio. Todos se assustam com aquilo e olham para fora e o que vêem os surpreendem: Era neve.

Rafa fica paralisada, não acreditava nisso...

FLASHBACK(antes de Aiolia voltar)

Rafa e Camus estavam sentados nas escadarias de aquário, a menina olhava uma revista de viagem e o cavaleiro apenas descansava um pouco depois dos treinos.

-Camus?

-Sim.?

-Você sabe fazer neve?

O rapaz olha para ela com curiosidade.

-Sabe?

-Sim... se eu quisesse eu poderia..

-E porque nunca fez?

Ele olha para ela e diz:

-Não gosto muito de usar meus poderes para me divertir...

-Você devia fazer..

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha.

-Rafa... você consegue me imaginar brincando na neve?

A menina ficou em silêncio.... e ele começou a rir, como era bom ouvir a risada de Camus.

-Eu imaginei que essa seria a resposta..

-Camus... um dia você faz nevar para mim?

Ele retira a revista da menina e ri.

-Você está lendo muitas revistas de turismo.

Ela segura o braço do cavaleiro e diz com uma expressão de cachorrinho sem dono.

-Por favor Camus..

Ele fica um tempo olhando para ela até que sacode a cabeça lentamente.

-Um dia... quando eu estiver completamente louco..desesperado... e entediado

Rafa se atira em cima do cavaleiro.

-Oba! Obrigado Camus!

-Não ache que esse dia vai chegar... isso é algo difícil de se conseguir.

-Não duvide da minha capacidade de ser chata!

A deusa começa a brincar com o cavaleiro que apenas ria das tentativas frustradas da menina, de irritá-lo.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Rafa fica paralisada olhando a neve cair... sabia que aquilo não era apenas para alegrá-la.... ela sente seu coração se afundar dentro de seu peito. Todos os momentos que ela passara com Camus voltam com força para sua mente... ele sempre estivera ao lado dela, ela sempre acabava correndo para ele... e olhando para aquela neve que simbolizava o adeus de Camus a menina teve vontade de chorar... de gritar... de... de... correr para o Camus...

-Eu te disse que você sabia..

Ela se vira e fita Aiolia. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Ele parece ler os pensamentos dela.

-Não precisa dizer nada... apenas vá.

-Me desculpe...

Ela olha para o amigo uma última vez e corre em direção a casa de Aquário. Como pode demorar tanto tempo para perceber? O que sentiu por Aiolia havia sido muito intenso e verdadeiro mas... com Camus.. o amor foi se aproximando lentamente... ele não apenas a curou... como a fez AMAR! Ela precisava ver Camus!!

Ela entra correndo na casa de aquário e o encontra sentado nas escadarias, ela tenta recuperar o fôlego.

Camus a olha surpreso.

-Rafa o que você faz aqui?

Ela tenta falar mas, havia corrido muito. Ele pega nos braços dela e percebe que estão gelados.

-Mon Dieu! Você está fria!! Não devia ter feito nevar!

Ela tenta falar mas, não sabia por onde começar.

-Vou buscar um casaco para você.

Ele diz mas, ela o segura, ele a fita ...

-Camus... eu também amo você.

O cavaleiro a olha surpreso e por um minuto não consegue falar até que a puxa para si e toma seus lábios com todo o amor e desejo que guardava dentro de si. O cavaleiro perde todas suas defesas.... e a menina sentia toda sua sanidade evaporar, sentia o sangue em suas veias ferver... como um homem de gelo podia fazê-la se sentir daquele jeito?

Ela prende seus braços em volta do pescoço de Camus que a levanta e pouco segundos depois, eles se encontravam no quarto do cavaleiro que a deita com delicadeza na cama. Ela já havia esquecido como se respirava quando os dois se separam.

-Você tem certeza?

Ela podia ver a preocupação nos olhos do cavaleiro, sabia que ele pararia a hora que ela quisesse mas, ela não queria parar... queria continuar a se perder com o cheiro e pele fria do aquariano.

-Sim.

Camus estava completamente embriagado com a menina, o seu coração parecia querer fugir de seu peito... era a primeira vez na vida que se sentia assim. Ele passa os lábios pelo pescoço de Rafa... deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. Até dizer no ouvido da menina com uma voz rouca e baixa:

-Je t'aime.

Rafa acorda com o sol batendo delicadamente em seu rosto, ela abre os olhos e percebe que repousava sua cabeça no peitoral de Camus, ela olha para o rosto de seu amado... estava tão calmo e sereno... gostaria de saber com o que ele sonhava.

Ele sentia o coração do cavaleiro bater calmamente... fazendo uma doce música... a noite anterior havia sido perfeita... e a guardaria para sempre no coração. Mas, sabia que hoje teria que ir embora, ela sai da cama com dificuldade e se troca. Olha uma última vez para seu anjo adormecido e vai embora... naquela manha quando o avião decolou Rafa estava em prantos.

UM MÊS DEPOIS

Rafa estava passeando pela sede, muitas crianças estavam treinando no pátio, ver os treinos sempre a fazia se lembrar do santuário... e de Camus. Não podia pensar nisso! Ela tinha que ser forte mas, sabia que parar de pensar em Camus era uma batalha perdida.... já que o cavaleiro estava em sua mente a todo o instante. Não tivera mais noticias dele... chegou a se perguntar se ele a teria esquecido .... mas, sabia que era tudo culpa sua... havia sido ela que fugiu naquela manha sem se despedir mas, sabia que se o visse acordado não teria forças para realizar sua missão.

Ela vai para sua sala e senta em frente a sua mesa, quando percebe um pequeno pedaço de gelo... sente seu coração parar.., o gelo começa a mudar de forma até se tornar uma delicada flor.

Rafa olha para a porta e lá estava ele... seu maior amor.

-Camus... o que faz aqui?

-Eu pedi para Saori que me mandasse para cá..

Ela não conseguia acreditar.

-Por que?

-Porque eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você...

Ela corre e se atira nos braços gélidos de Camus... e novamente o calor aquece seu corpo.. ela estava feliz...

Rafa pulava no banco do avião agitada.

-Rafa você esta bem?

-Nós estamos chegando?

Camus acaricia o cabelo da mulher a sua frente.

-Sim, mon amour.

Ela começa a mexer as pernas estava muito animada! Camus segura a mão da menina e diz rindo:

-Mon Dieu Rafa...

Uma senhora que estava na cadeira ao lado pergunta de forma gentil:

-Sua esposa?

Camus responde com um sorriso:

-Sim.. acabamos de voltar da nossa lua de mel.

Camus havia mudado... no passado teria ignorado a senhora mas... agora algo dentro dele havia mudado... e principal razão pulava alegremente no banco ao seu lado. Depois de dois anos eles finalmente voltavam para o santuário.

Assim que saíram do zona de desembarque Rafa é atacada por Shina e Marin que a abraçam com força.

-Você voltou!!!

Shina tinha uma enorme barriga de nove meses, estava esperando duas meninas de Shura. Marin ainda curtia seu primeiro ano de casada.

Os outros cavaleiros abraçavam e cumprimentavam o casal com muita empolgação, Aiolia estava lá... com sua noiva Lucy.. uma amazona amiga de Marin.. iriam se casar em julho.

Milo abraça o casal e diz:

-Rafinha... e o nosso Whisky da amizade?

Ela sorri e diz:

-Esta na mala...

Todos começam a rir enquanto milo gritava:

-Vamos comemorar!!

Rafa abraça Camus, ele a olha com carinho e seu coração se aquece... eles estavam de volta em casa... e agora ela estava feliz... plenamente feliz!

* * *

OIE PESSOAAAAAAAAAAL!! acabou a historia!! espero q tenham gostado!!!

Krika Haruno: Krikaaa espero que vc tenh gostado da Fic!! ahh e ante s q eu eskeça paravens plas suas fics... eu xorei lendo caminhos tortuosos e me apaixonei por sempre existe uma segunda xance... parabens msm!

Thirteenie: hahaah e no fim ela acabou com o Camus msm! espero q tenha gostado!


End file.
